When Darkness turns to Light
by Chibikuu
Summary: Youko is a clumsy, friendly, fourteen year old girl. A girl who is part wolf. She is sometimes shy and is easy to embarrass.She's a fast runner and has an even faster fist. She seems happy alot but something about her seems sad...
1. Chapter 1

I've been…having these weird dreams lately…

_Weird…_

But…I'm wondering…

_Wondering…_

Is any of this real… or not?

_Real or not?_

--------------------------------------------

"_Hey! Don't call me a dork you… ,you dork!" A girl around 7 yelled as she chased _

_someone around Destiny Islands. "Hah! If you can catch me, I'll let you insult me all you _

_want, dork!" a boy a year older than her replied and ran even faster. "Riku!" The _

_blacknette lost track of her silver-haired friend, and stopped to catch her breath. "I _

_need…to really…jog more…" she said in between breaths. A bush a few yards away moved and she turned around, her black wolf ears twitching. "Hah! I have you _

_now Ri-" She stopped in mid sentence, smile fading. It wasn't Riku. Instead, it was a huge blue/black thing. The girl tried to take a step back, but then she realized she _

_wasn't on Destiny Islands anymore. She on a platform surrounded by darkness. "Ah…uh…" The huge creature brought its hand down and she jumped out of the _

_way. She backed up a bit and felt something brush against her leg. All of a sudden these little ant things with yellow eyes jumped on her. "Ah! NO! LET ME GO! _

_RIKU! SORA! HEEEEEELP!!!!" she screamed. The huge creature appeared once again and slashed her across the face, making her fall off the platform and into the _

_darkness. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. She fell into nothingness._

-------------------------

Youko woke up with a jolt, breathing hard. "It's that dream again. Uh…who…,who was that girl?"

_They have been coming more frequently…_

Youko rubbed the back of her head and let her jet black hair fall on her face, covering the right side of her face. She jumped down from the tree she was sleeping in.

I _cant remember how I got here… I just woke up one day, but I never talked to anyone else… They don't even know I exist…_

She walked on the beach and froze as she saw a brunette boy laying on the ground. "Um…" he didn't move. 'I-is he dead?' she thought. She squatted down to get a better look

at him.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom Hearts: When Darkness turns to light**

**Written by: Chibikuu (Don't sue)**

-----------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? Uh…" The brunette opened his blue eyes which met a purple orb. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy suddenly screamed making Youko fall on her butt. "Ah…"

She tried to get up and run, but her legs wouldn't respond. She looked up at the boy, fear was clearly shown on her face. He noticed this and laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not

going to hurt you!" he said sitting beside her. She noticed he wore a red jumpsuit, a black, blue and white vest and yellow shoes. He held out his hand to Youko who looked at

him questionably . " I'm Sora. Who are you?" he asked. She said nothing for a minute. "Y-Youko… I'm Youko…"she said then hesitantly reached out and grabbed his hand.

They shook.

"There you are Sora!" came a girls voice. Youko and Sora turned around and saw a girl with reddish brown hair and purple, black, and white outfit running towards them. "I had

a feeling I'd find you here you lazy bum!" she said. Her eyes landed on Youko. "Oh, hello! Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Youko…" Youko replied and scooted behind Sora a

little since he was the closest thing to hide behind. "I'm Kairi! Nice to meet you!" she said. Youko looked down at her lap. "I guess she doesn't like you." Sora said. "N-no! It's

not that! I just…" she blushed. She's never communicated with other people so she was nervous. "Hey. Aren't you forgetting about me?" someone else asked. A boy around

fifteen walked up with wood in his hands. "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." he said, shaking his head. "Riku! This is Youko. Youko, this is our friend Riku." Kairi

introduced. "Hey," Riku said as he sat beside her. Youko scooted closer to Sora. "H-hello…" Youko said nervously. Kairi noticed she was uncomfortable. "Hey! Lets go work

on the raft! I'll race you!" she said. "For real?" Riku asked lazily. "3...2...1...go!" Riku and Sora jumped up and took off. "C'mon Youko!" Kairi said as she started to run too.

"Okay…" she got up and ran beside Kairi. "Ha! You guys are slow!" Sora called back. Kairi giggled. Youko looked confused, then tripped.

"Alright. Sora you need to a rope, a cloth, and two logs." Kairi instructed. "Uh…" "Sora! Are you listening?!" "Uh, yeah!" he said turning around to come face to face with

Youko. "Umm…Here's the cloth Nii-san." she said shyly before running off. Sora picked up the cloth and stared at where Youko was a minute ago. "Nii-san?"

Youko continued to run along the beach until she heard a voice. "Hey! Are you the new kid?" she turned around and saw a guy maybe fifteen with red hair that curled and had a

blue bandana wrapped around his head. He wore a pale yellow muscle shirt and orange pants with blue wrist bands and sandals. "Uh…yes..." she responded starting to feel

even more nervous. "I heard your pretty good at running. Are you any good at fighting?" he asked. '_Why is he asking me this?' _she thought. "So, you want some pointers, or

do you want to train?" he said trying to be friendly. '_Is it normal for people to go up to random people and ask them for a fight?' _Youko thought for a minute. "I guess…

training?" she said unsure. "Ok. By the way, I'm Wakka." the guy said. '_Like the Waka Laka?' _she thought. "I'm Youko." she said back. Wakka grinned. "Get ready." "For-

WHAAAAAAA!" she dodged a blitz ball and it magically appeared in his hands. He threw it again and she jumped before it hit her. She shook her head and ran at him. Bad

move. She was hit in the stomach and she fell on the ground. "Your gonna have to do better than that kitten!" Wakka yelled. Youko's ears snapped up and she ran at him again

and punched him in the face. "I'm a wolf!" she said back (so much for little miss shy girl). Wakka rubbed his face then threw the blitz ball again it hit her, then she threw it back at

him, which hit him in the stomach and knocked the air out of him. Youko gasped , not believing what she just did, and ran over to him. "UWAH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!

It's just that I-" "I lost…to a girl…" Wakka moaned. Youko stopped talking and frowned, hitting him on the back of his head and walked off. '_Every time I fight…It's like I'm _

_someone else…And someone always gets hurt…' _she thinks, looking at her hands. "Hey Youko! Up here!" the familiar voice of Riku rang in her ears. Youko looked up and

saw Riku sitting on a tree with what looks like to be a star shaped fruit. Youko felt her face burn as she walked across the bridge and stood by the tree. "Y-Yes?" she asked

shyly. "I saw you fighting." Riku said and jumped from the tree. Her face turned crimson. '_H-he saw?!' _she thought, turning a darker shade of red. "How about a quick fight with

me?" Youko looked down. "Um…I guess…" she said. '_No! I wanted to say no!!!!' _she thought. They got in fighting position anyway.

(Due to the authors laziness, we will fast forward)

Riku's fist collided with Youko's face while her foot met his face. They fell to the ground, breathing hard. "I cant believe it…"Riku said. "A draw…" Youko finished, sitting up.

"Uh…" They looked up and saw Kairi and Sora looking at them weirdly.

Everyone sat on the raft, watching the sun set. Sora sat on the far left, Kairi next to him, then Youko, and last, Riku. "Hey Youko. I've been meaning to ask you something."

Sora said. "Y-yes?" she looked over at him. "What's with the ears?" he said as he poked her black wolf ears. They moved at his touch. "I was born with them." she said not

really wanting to discuss it. Her ears were black and her two tails were black with a white tip. "Cool!" he said. "You…you don't think I'm…weird?" she asked as a

sad/confused expression appeared on her face. "Of course not! Why would you think that?" Kairi asked. "B-because…we're different. I'm…not normal…" she replied, looking

down. "It doesn't matter how you look! Your our friend! Your normal to us," Sora said grinning at her. Riku nodded, agreeing with him. "Th-thank you… that really means a lot

to me…," Youko said, blushing.

"Well, we have never seen you until now, so maybe you came from another world, like Kairi," Riku thought outloud, after a few minutes. "Another world?…It may be

possible… I can't really remember anything. I just woke up here one day and I've lived around here since." Youko said staring out into the ocean. Sora sat up looking out into

the ocean as well. "So…Kairi's home is out there. And possibly Youko's." he said. Riku shrugged. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here." he said. Youko looked up at

the sky. '_Could my home really be out there? And my…' _"Hey guys. D-do you think you can take me when the raft is finished?" she asked. Everyone looked at her. "Gah!"

she looked down at her lap blushing. "I…I want to go on adventures and stuff and it would really be fun if I went with f-friends!" she said quickly. "Of course you can! The more

the merrier!" Sora said. Kairi and Riku nodded at her smiling. "Thanks." she smiled.

"I wonder if we'll really find another world, if we go to the end of the sea." Kairi wondered.

"Everything will be answered when we get there. We'll know what kind of world you and Youko came from, and why we're here." Riku answered. He had a long piece of wood

in his hands, slowly cutting pieces away, making it have a more round look, like a small pole. "If Kairi hadn't come to this Island, we never would have thought there were other

worlds out there. We would have lived the rest of our lives out in this unchanging scenery."

Youko looked over at what Kairi was doing. "?" "Oh! I'm...making something really cool right now! It's a necklace of Thalassa Shells. Long ago, sailors would wear them and

pray for a safe trip. And pray that no matter where they went they'd come back one day," Kairi said as if reading her mind.

"Don't worry!" Sora grinned. He jumped up and started running into the water. "Let's go! Let's go see the world, the four of us!" He turned to look back at his friends. "Okay?"

Youko smiled at him, at his enthusiasm, and nodded shyly. Riku grinned and Kairi giggled.

Everyone started to leave. On the bridge, Riku threw something at Sora. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. "A paopu fruit?" Sora looked at the star shaped fruit. As

Riku walked past him, he said, "If two people share it, their destinies become intertwined. They remain apart of each others lives. No matter what. C'mon, I know you wanna try

it." "That sounds romantic." Youko murmured. Sora threw it down and ran across the bridge. Youko picked up the paopu and examined it.

"_If two people share it, their destinies become intertwined. They remain apart of each others lives. No matter what…" _Youko blushed.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Youko yawned as she got up the next day. She quickly changed out her clothes and put her others ones on. She looked into a mirror she had stolen a few years ago. Her ears

had two loop earrings in each one. She wore a black vest with gold lines on it and a purple shirt underneath and a black skirt with purple lines running up the sides. She had dark

blue pants with three belts wrapped around her and dark blue gloves that cut off at the knuckles. Around her neck was a choker with a star and in the middle was a heart. '_I _

_hope I look nice.' _she thinks and walks off towards the raft to meet Kairi, Sora, and Riku.

"Hey. You're the new girl right? I'm Selphie." the girl with brown hair said. She wore a yellow dress and sandals." "H-hi. Im Youko…" Youko said looking at her lap. Selphie

giggled and said, "Hey, have you heard of the legend of the Paopu fruit? They say if you share it with someone you really care about, it binds you together, forever and ever." she

sighed. "Its so romantic. I've got to try it some time." Youko blushed crimson just thinking about it. "Uh…well…I have to go now." she said suddenly getting up. "Ok! Bye!"

Selphie called as she ran off.

"Hey, Youko." Wakka greeted her. "Oh…H-Hello Wakka…" Youko panted for breath. "Man. I lost to the newbie. I cant believe it." he mumbled but Youko heard it and her

ears twitched. "…" she looked away, towards the waterfall. "Anyway, me and Tidus are going exploring today. To the secret place at the base of the tree. There's got to be

something there ya?" he said. '_That place? There's nothing there but drawings.' _she thinks. She herself used to go exploring and she accidentally found it. Every now and

then, she would see a drawing of a girl with cat ears but she would ignore it and continued to look around. She got ready to go to the raft and heard Wakka say, "I want a

rematch! I'll win this time!" "No thanks." Youko whispered annoyed and walked back to Sora and the others.

Youko found Sora and Riku and she towards them just in time to hear them say, "If I win…I'm captain! And if you win…" Sora started . "I get to share the paopu with Kairi."

Riku finished. Youko fell on her face. "Youko?" Riku nudged her with his foot. "I'm ok…" she stood up blushing. She rubbed her face and climbed up to where Kairi was. "Ok.

You got it? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku continued. "What?!" Sora half shouted. "Ok! On my count! 3...2...1...GO!" They took off running. "Are they

always like this?" Youko asked quietly. "All the time." Kairi answered with a giggle. Sora came back a few minutes later and Riku followed. "Yes! Now the score is 2-2!" he

said. "And I get to name the raft!" he added. "Calm down. It's just a name." Riku said. Sora pouted.

Later that day, Youko took a walk around the island. She softly sang a song called Sanctuary as she walked by the treehouses.

_In you and I there's a new land, _

_Angels in flight _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah _

_Where fears and lies melt away _

_Music will tie _

_What's left of me _

_What's left of me now _

_I watch you fast asleep, _

_All I fear means nothing _

_In you and I there's a new land, _

_Angels in flight _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah _

_Where fears and lies melt away _

_Music will tie _

_What's left of me _

_What's left of me _

She stopped and her ears began to twitch. Someone was talking. She followed the voices and stopped outside the entrance to the "Secret Base" as she liked to call it.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice asked. '_It's Nii-san!' _Youko thought. "I came to see the door to this world." another voice replied. '_Who is that? And what is he talking _

_about? The door to this world?' _"This world had been connected." the voice went on. "What are you talking about?" Sora asked as if he was crazy. "Tied to the darkness…

soon to be completely eclipsed…" the voice ignored him. '_What the…?' _"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." "So that means your from another world!" Sora

said. Youko's eyes widened. "There is so much to learn. You understand so little…" the voice said. "Oh yeah?! Well I'm gonna go out and learn what's out there!" Sora said

back. "It's meaningless. One who knows nothing can understand nothing…" the voice faded. "Nii-san!" Youko ran in, tripped on a rock, and fell on the ground. She quickly

dusted herself off and examined the place. She didn't see anything. "Where's that guy at?" she asked. Sora shrugged. "Where did you go?!" he yelled. No reply. They looked

around and saw nothing, so they left.

The evening came and Youko peered behind a tree as she watched Sora and Kairi talking as they watched the sunset. "That's so romantic…" Youko sighed. "What's

romantic?" a voice asked. Youko squeaked and jumped. She turned around to find Riku grinning at her. Her face turned red and she quickly turned back around and stared at

Kairi and Sora. "They are sitting together… watching the sunset. I think its romantic…"she mumbled. He grinned again and looked at them too. "They make a good couple

huh?" "Yeah." She agreed. He turned around and walked off. "H-Hey! Where are you going?" she asked and followed him. "Gotta leave them alone don't we? Besides, we can

watch the sunset somewhere else." he replied. Youko looked back at them then followed Riku. They climbed on the roof and got the view of the sunset and the ocean. "This is

beautiful!" Youko said. Riku shrugged. "I've seen this a million times before. It gets really boring." he said crossing his arms. "I cant wait to get out of here." Youko looked down

and pulled her knees to her chest. "I have a feeling it will be a lot of fun. But how far will a raft take us?" she asked. Riku shrugged. "I don't know. But if we have to, we'll think

of something." he said. '_Wow. He really wants to get out of here…" _Youko thought as she watched the waves move back and forth.

Later that night, the wind picked up and Youko wrapped the blanket Kairi had given her around herself. She tried to go to sleep, but she kept thinking about the person from

earlier. "_I came to see the door to this world. Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed…" 'What was he talking about?'_ she thought .The sound of thunder

distracted her , making her fall out of the tree and on her face. "Ow… that hurt…" she moaned. She got up and held her face. She turned her head in the direction. She heard the

thunder and gasped. A huge ball of shadows shot out black and purple lightning and some black things were coming out of it. "Wh-what is that?!" she said to herself.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Youko shouted as she banged on the window. "What Youko? Your going to break my window!" he said. She pointed to the dark cloud and he gasped. He

jumped out the window and went towards the docks. "Riku's boat is gone!" Sora said. He quickly got in his boat. "C'mon Youko!" Sora said from the rowboat. She looked at

him hesitantly, then jumped in with him.

They ran on the shore and stopped as a bunch of black things surrounded them. "W-what are they?!" Youko asked. "I have no idea." Sora said. One of the creatures lunged at

them. "Watch out Youko!" Sora yelled and pulled a wooden sword out of nowhere. He tried to cut it, but it dodged and head butted him. "Nii-san!" Sora got up and tried to

attack again but he was hit again. "It wont work Nii-san! Lets go!" Youko said as she helped him up. He nodded and they got up and ran. They made it across the bridge and

saw Riku. "Riku!" they shouted. Riku turned around. "What is this?" Sora asked. "It's the darkness..." Riku answered. Youko looked away from the oncoming sphere to her

friend, who was calmly outstretching his arms, as if he was welcoming the darkness approaching them. "Don't you see, you guys!?" Riku exclaimed, clenching his fists and turning

to face Youko and Sora. "This is our escape! This is our way off this stupid island! We will finally be free! And if this is what it takes..." He turned back, and defiantly raised his

eyes to the sphere. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!" he shouted, and then he turned back to them, holding out his gloved hand. As he did, darkness appeared at his feet, and

swirled around his body. "Take my hand, guys... Don't be afraid of the darkness." he said to them. Youko wasn't sure and gasped as she saw shadows crawl up her body.

Youko held back the urge to take his hand. Sora on the other hand was reaching out his hand. "Nii-san!" Youko screamed making Sora jerk back. She held on to his arm and

looked back up to where Riku was, but he was gone. "Riku!" their cries filled the air. The shadows were up to her waist when a light came from Sora's hand. "Huh?" The light

grew and then something appeared in his hand. It looked like a giant key with a gold handle with a chain connected. A purplish light came from Youko's chest and it grew.

Youko reached out to grab it and the light disappeared. A key like Sora's appeared but it was white with a purple and black ribbon with a red heart shaped handle with a chain

and at the end was a heart with a crown. "What are these?" Sora asked. "I don't know…" Youko answered. "Oh no! Kairi!" Sora yelled suddenly running off. "Wait Nii-san!"

Youko followed him.

They entered the secret base. Kairi stood in front of a door. "Kairi!" Sora called out to her. Kairi turned around, her eyes seemed lifeless. "Sora…" Kairi mumbled. The door

behind her suddenly flew open and a gust of wind sent her flying. "KAIRI!" SOra tried to catch her, but she went right through him. "Huh?" The wind go stronger, sendin Sora

and Youko flying out of the base.

"Ow…" Youko mumbled as she hit the ground. There was a loud crack and a "Youko look out!" Sora grabbed her as a chunk of the Island disappeared into darkness. The

ground shook and they turned around as a giant blue and black thing emerged from the ground. Youko's eyes widened. '_It's the same thing from my dream…'_ she looked at it

in horror


	2. Chapter 2

Chibikuu: I forgot the disclaimer! Kairi!

Kairi: Chibikuu doesn't own Kh. She's just "borrowing" it.

Chibikuu: Sweet!

----------------------------

That's the thing from my dream…' Youko thought. "Youko! Snap out of it, we have to beat these things!" Sora yelled as he waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out

of her thoughts and nodded at him. She gripped the hilt of her weapon and charged at the monster. It brought its arm down and a shadow portal opened. The same creatures

from before crawled out and ran towards them. Sora and Youko were able to slash through them with no problem at all. "It works!" Sora exclaimed. Youko nodded and smiled

at him. Luckily, the thing was slow so it took a minute for it to turn around. Sora looked at Youko and she looked back. They nodded and ran at the creature. The creature threw

a dark energy ball and they dodged it. "Hey you stupid monster! Come and get me unless you're scared of a girl!" she shouted. '_Why the heck did I say that?! Like that's _

_going to do anyth-' _she jumped out of the way as it brought its hand down again. '_Perfect!' _she smiled. She slashed at the arms. "Nii-san!" she yelled. "Right!" Sora yelled

back. He ran up it's arms and delivered a lot of blows to its head. It wasn't long before he delivered the death blow and it slowly disappeared. "We did it!" Sora yelled and

hugged Youko. She turned red and slowly hugged him back. It didn't last long because the ground shook again and the cloud from before suddenly opened and begin to suck

everything in. Youko felt herself being lifted on the ground and being pulled into the hole. "Nii-san!" Youko cried out. "Youko!" Sora yelled back. He tried to grab her hand but

the hole pulled her in. She could hear Sora's yells become fainter as she flew through the portal. She was starting to lose consciousness when she felt something on her. It was one

of the creatures from before! "No…get away…" she said. A flash came from her weapon and she heard a squeal before everything went black.

"Na…ah?" Youko shook her head as she felt something lick her face. She opened her eyes and let some of her hair fall on her right eye. A yellow dog was wagging its tail. "Oh

hello, w-wait!" she shouted as it suddenly took off running. She stood up and dusted herself off. She heard something behind her and quickly turned around. Two ant like

creatures from earlier stood there. Her weapon appeared in her hands but before she could do anything, another ant-like creature jumped in front of her and slaughtered the other

ones. Youko gasped. The creature turned around and looked up at her with its yellow eyes and backed up a bit. "Ah wait! It's ok! I wont hurt you!" she said bending down. It

walked towards her and she picked it up. "Your different from the others…I can feel it…WHERE IS NII-SAN?! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?! WHY AM I HERE AND HOW

COME THERES NO FRUIT ROLLUPS?!" she screamed as she shook the creature violently. When she didn't get a reply, she realized it was unconscious. "U-uh…Oops…"

She sighed and picked it up. She carried it around until she came across a rather large building looming over the alley with smoke emitting from a stack on its roof. She rounded

the corner of the alley and slowed her pace to take in the sight of the town before her. A gigantic wall within which contained a tall set of doors surrounded the cobblestone

expanse, and three trees sat in a row within the town square with square shaped patches of grass surrounding them. A cafe-like building to the right harbored four tables with a

single candle on each of them, and to the left was another doorway and a postbox sporting a large blue hat. A set of stairs led up to the large building with a sign reading

"Accessories". A few people walked around down in the square, with an odd, tiny white creature with a red pompom ball on top of its head.

Youko went inside the Accessories shop and saw a rectangular cashier counter, with a tall, blonde man casually standing behind it. He saw her enter, and said, "Welcome to the

shop- oh, its just another kid," he said in a gruff voice. Youko's ears twitched with annoyance. "U-Umm…I'm not a kid." she said backing up a bit. "B-but I am lost. Can you

please tell me where we are?" she asked with a small blush on her face. "You have landed yourself in Traverse Town." the man answered. She looked down. "I come from a

place called Destiny Islands. But... how could I have ended up here? Did it have something to do with...the darkness?" She looked up at him. The man closed his eyes, and

leaned against the counter nodding. She looked down sadly. He patted her on the head. "Well, since you're here, why don't cha explore the town a bit? If you need anything, just

come back and see me. I'll look out for ya." he said, just before lighting a cigarette. "Sure. Thanks Mister!" she said. Just before she closed the door, he said, "Hey! Just call me

Cid! Not Mister!" she said ok again, and left.

Youko walked around after getting the directions from someone, and getting strange looks. Her ears flattened a little. The creature from earlier had woken up and was sitting

happily on her shoulder. She went through Second District and heard something moving. Her eyes widened as it got closer. She then turned on her heel and ran in the opposite

direction. She didn't run that long since she ran into someone making them both fall. "Owie…" "Uhh…" Youko looked up and saw a familiar brunette. "Nii-San!" she squealed

and tackled Sora. "Y-Youko?" Sora pats her back. She sat up, her eyes glossy. "I-I…I thought I'd never see you again…" she said and wiped her tears away. "But anyway I'm

glad your-AHH!" Youko clinged to Sora as a man fell before them. "What the heck?" Sora mumbled. Youko shrugged and suddenly gasped as they were surrounded by the

black creatures. She lets Sora go and they call their weapons. They lunged at them and they destroyed the creatures effortlessly. "Youko behind you!" Sora yelled and charged at

the creature behind her. Youko gasped. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed as she tackle hugged Sora. "Leave Kyle alone Nii-san! She hasn't done anything!" she said.

"Kyle?" Sora looked confused. Youko realized that was still holding, blushed, and waved her arms frantically. "Y-yeah! She's good. She hasn't tried anything." she said looking

away. "But the others attacked us! How are we sure he-err-she wont attack us?" Sora asked. Youko took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Just trust me…" Youko said.

The sound of footsteps brought her attention to the left. The doors to the hotel were closing, and Youko could have sworn she saw a pair of yellow feet through the small opening.

She shook her head and shouldered her weapon. "Lets go Nii-san. Maybe Waaka, Selphie, Tidus, Kairi and Riku are here too." she said. Sora's expression brightened and he smiled. "Ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leon!! Oh, Leon!!" the knight Goofy called, holding his hands up to his long doggish snout. The wizard Donald Duck stood beside him groaned. "Where the heck could he be?

The King told us to find him," he said in a voice that only a duck could muster. Goofy patted Donald's shoulder. "Aw, cheer up Donald! Leon's probably waitin' for us in the Third

District. Let's go check there, ok?" Donald sighed in annoyance and followed his partner to the door leading to Third District. They had been searching for someone their King

had mentioned in the letter left to Donald just before they discovered the King was missing: _The Key bearer... The one who holds the Key to open the door to light... _Donald

had pondered what that meant, and who the Key bearer was. What was really going on?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youko groaned, gripping the hilt of her weapon. Kyle had disappeared to Youko's displeasure. "We've been everywhere and not a sign of Riku or Kairi!" Sora yelled in

frustration. She trailed behind Sora,finding it odd that he didn't mention the others as they returned to the First District and down the stairs behind the Accessory Shop. "There's

gotta be a way we can look for them... Wecame here from another world, right? So that means travel between different worlds is possible! We have to find some sort of vessel or

something that can take us to different worlds so we can look for them!" Sora said. Youko smiled at him, her mood rising. "Uh huh! Cid's gotta know of a way-" "It doesn't

matter how many worlds you search...

Those creatures you saw will just keep coming after you... as long as you continue to wield your Keyblades..." a mysterious male voice said as a set of footsteps approached

them. Youko looked past Sora as he turned around, and saw a young man with long brown hair and a scar across his nose set between two pretty blue eyes stop a few feet away

from them. Over his shoulder he carried a large blade that resembled a gun at it's hilt, and his outfit was of a black, short-sleeved jacket, a white shirt, and black pants with an

assortment of belts. '_Is he an enemy or a friend?' _He might have been a mystery, but he was a hot mystery! Youko quickly spun around blushing madly. "Who are you and why

are you here?!" Sora asked. The man stepped towards them "That's of no importance right now. Now, let's see those Keyblades..." "So that's what they are…"she said. Sora

responded by calling his Keyblade for an attack, which stopped the man in his tracks. "No?" he said, preparing his own blade for battle. "Have it your way, then..."

Youko and Sora together had managed to bring the guys to his knees, but at the last minute he swiped at them not only knocking the air out of them, but knocking them out also.

The man rose to his feet, and looked at their Keyblades. "These kids..." "Wow, Squall, you're losing your touch!" said a hyper female voice from behind him. He looked in that

direction, and saw a young girl with short black hair and ninja attire standing near the post box, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. He looked back down at Youko

and Sora and said, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Leon now, Yuffie?" Yuffie giggled and stepped next to Leon. "Sorry. So, looks like you found the Keybearers like

the King said," she observed. Leon remained motionless. "Yeah," he said, "But it looks like things are worse than we thought..." He fixed his eyes on Sora's Keyblade, then

Youko's. "A lot worse..."

"Where's that darn Key!?" Donald screamed as he and Goofy walked down the alleyway behind the Hotel. Goofy looked down at Donald. "Donald, are you scared?" he asked.

Donald crossed his arms and huffed. "Ah what do you know?! I'm not scared of anyth--- GYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He screamed as something touched his shoulder, and

jumped onto Goofy's back. "Excuse me," a soft voice said from behind them, "Did the King send you?" They turned around, and saw a pretty young woman with long, brown hair

that was tied with a pink ribbon, a pink dress, and soft, warm green-blue eyes. "Who are you?" Donald asked as Goofy put him down. The woman smiled at them, and replied,

"My name's Aerith." She replied smiling at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl stood on the platform surrounded by darkness. She looked around, fright displayed on her face. "W-where am I?!" she asked. Then the same black/blue creature

from before appeared. She took a step back and felt nothing. She looked up at the creature. Then, the shadows came out of nowhere and held her down. The "What?! No! Let

me go! Let me go!" she shouted as more appeared. She could sense the big one's smirk as it slashed at her only this time it was across her chest. She fell off the platform into the

darkness and started to loose consciousness. But before she completely blacked out, she saw a small light floated into the darkness and disappear. Then, everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, wake up," a man's voice urged. Youko quickly sat up, lost her balance, and fell on the floor with a "thud". Sora groaned and opened his eyes. "Huh?" Sora slowly sat up.

"You're in the Green Room of the Traverse Town Hotel. Don't worry, your safe here." Youko got up and looked to her right. The same brown haired guy from before stood in

front of her, along with a black-haired ninja woman and a red haired chick stood by him. The ninja smiled at them and waved. "Hi! I'm Yuffie, and this is Squa- err-Leon. You

and your little friend over there sure can sleep!" she greeted. Youko looked back and forth between Leon, Yuffie, and then the other girl. The other girl looked up at her with

amethyst eyes and said, "I'm Ash…" Sora quickly sat up. "Wait! What's going on...? If you two know anything... Anything at all... about a boy named Riku or a girl named

Kairi..." He started. "We don't know of anyone by those names," Ash interrupted. "All we know is that as long as you wield those Keyblades, the Heartless will not stop coming

after you... or your hearts." Youko blinked and turned around to face Leon. "What are... Heartless?" Sora asked rubbing his head. "You two are the Keyblade's chosen ones.

Because of this, the Heartless, those dark creatures that attacked you earlier, will stop at nothing to collect your hearts and make you one of their own. The stronger the heart, the

more they crave it. So..." Leon waved his hand and leaned back against the door. "... tough luck..." Sora frowned at him while Youko was turned around blushing. Yuffie giggled

and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't mind him. He's like that all the time. So, who are these people, Riku and Kairi? Friends of yours?" she said. Sora nodded solemnly.

"Riku and Kairi are our best friends. We were separated when... when our world fell into darkness..." he said. Yuffie's smile faded into a sympathetic frown. "Man, that sucks. I'm

so sorry. I know exactly how you feel." She lowered her head as she sat on the bed Youko had lied in. "Leon, Cid, Aerith, Ash, and I lost our world to darkness too. Nine years

ago, it was completely run over by countless Heartless, and we couldn't do a thing about it. We didn't know how to fight them off... We couldn't..." "That's enough, Yuffie, we

don't need to be focusing on past events. We can't change them, however, we can change the future. Sora, Youko, " Leon said as he eyed them. "You can change the fates of the

worlds... using those Keyblades which you carry in your hands..." He pointed down to their blades. Sora held his up. "Keyblades..." Youko mumbled. The door to the balcony

suddenly flew open, and a strange armored creature burst inside. Leon stepped in front of Youko and Sora, drawing his Gunblade. "Yuffie! Ash! Go!" he ordered, and Yuffie

sprinted into the room on the other side. Ash followed in pursuit. Youko's ears twitched as she heard someone cry out from the other side, a woman cry Yuffie's name. "Sora!

Youko! Use your Keyblades to fight off the Heartless! I'll go on and fight the ones in First District! You two take care of the ones here and in Third District! Now, go! Go and

find the leader!" Leon instructed before leaping off the balcony. Youko and Sora held their Keyblades, and jumped down to the alley as well. Youko squeaked as more of the

creatures appeared. "Get ready Youko!" Sora yelled. She nodded.

"ARRRRG!!!" Donald yelled as the door behind him slammed him back into the wall. "Yuffie!" Aerith said, jumping up from the bed of the Red Room, following the kunoichi out

of the room. Ash quickly did random hand signs and destroyed any heartless that got in Aerith's way. "Donald! We gotta get movin'! The Heartless are tryin' to take over

Traverse Town!" Goofy yelled at his partner. Donald nodded. "I know, Goofy! We gotta get to Third District! Hurry up!" Donald pulled out his weapon, a Magic Rod, as did

Goofy, a shield. and headed out of the hotel. "But what about those "Ansem Reports" Aerith was talkin' about? When we find the Key will we have to look for them too?" Goofy

asked as he and Donald fought off some Heartless. "Of course we do! We need to know as much about the Heartless as we can!" Donald replied. Goofy nodded. Soon, they

reached the Third District, and ran to the edge of the staircase. "There are too many!" Goofy shouted. "Watch out!" Donald shrieked as a Heartless sent a ball of energy towards

them.

"Watch out!" an annoying voice cried from above Youko and Sora. Youko's ears twitched and Kyle came out of nowhere and jumped into her arms. "Kyle?" as soon as she said

that there was an explosion from the staircase, and then two figures flying towards them. "Should we move?" Sora asked. As soon as he got the sentence out, the figures landed

hard on top of them. "Why me?" Sora moaned, trying to wiggle free. Youko had a slightly dizzy look and Kyle was trying to get out of her grasp. The two figures on top of them

gasped and yelled, "The Key!!"

"Owie…" Youko groaned. They jumped off the Key wielders so they could get up. Sora looked at them. One was a white duck about half his size and dressed in a blue mage

outfit. The other was a tall dog-like creature with a long snout, upon it sat a tiny, oval nose. He wore hat, and a green turtle neck with yellow trousers. "W-who are you?" Youko

asked as she held her head. "We're-" the dog started to say but a shadow heartless suddenly flew past them. Sora and Youko held their Keyblades tightly while Donald and

Goofy pulled out their wand and shield. A girl with long black hair and icy blue eyes appeared. She was beat up and covered in scratches. Her outfit was a white shirt with black

at the ends of her sleeves, a black skirt that was white at the very end with shorts underneath, white and black slip on shoes, and some stockings. 'Is…is she related to Youko?'

Sora thought as he looked over at the black and purple obsessed wolf girl. The girl quickly jerked another one off her and screamed, "Why are these stupid things coming after

me?! I don't even have a heart!" she punched another shadow in the face. "Wow…," they replied as they watched this mysterious girl beat the crud out of the heartless and

jumped when she turned around and glared at them. "So…you're the Keybearer… but theres another one? Leon never told me that." she mumbled mostly to herself. She walks

up to them.

"Um…Hi. I'm Sora. Um… thanks for the help," Sora said as he put a hand behind his head. Youko peeked from behind Sora's head. "H-Hello. I'm Youko." she says with a

small blush. The girl looks at them with a blank look. "Uh…yeah. Hi, whatever…" she muttered. The duck coughed. "As we were saying. We are-" the girl suddenly shoved him

out of the way with a panicked expression on her face. "Where is it?! Where is it?!" she asked herself as she frantically searched around the place. And as soon as she started to

freak out, she stood up as if nothing happened and held a heart shaped gem in her hands. "Found it." she said in relief. They looked at her strangely. '_Talk about mood _

_swings…' _Sora thought. She turned around to look at them again. "Huh?" everyone turned around as a huge purple guard-like heartless, invisibly connected to a pair of armored

arms and legs, fell from the sky. It's helmet-like head bobbed around as it stepped closer to them. '_Oh Shitake mushrooms_.' Youko thought, gripping the hilt of her Keyblade.

The heartless threw a punch at Sora only to be blocked by the dog. "We're your back up! So lets fight together!" the duck said. Sora and Youko nodded and charged at the

heartless. It cut Youko's stomach and she drew in a sharp breath. "Cure!" the duck yelled. A green light surrounded her and her cut was gone. "Thanks!" she yelled to him. Kyle

started fighting too. It started attacking the heartless and doing some damage. They all decided to take a separate part to battle. Youko and Kyle took the left arm, the duck took

the right, the mysterious girl took the right leg, and the dog took the other. Sora took the chest. "Ok. Just think about those times when you upset Leon. Just think about the times

you upset Leon. Just…" she thought for a moment and then said, "Oh god I'm gonna get my head chopped off!" she said as she dodged the leg, only to be hit from behind.

"That's it." she said in a dangerous tone. She raised her fist, and brought it crashing down on the heartless's foot. Everyone stopped in there tracks as they heard a cracking noise.

The leg shattered. "Hurry up and finish it!" she yelled. Everyone nodded and each landed the final blow. The Heartless began to shake violently and start to fall apart making

Youko jump backwards. The Heartless exploded and its pieces shattered as sparkling white lights filled the place. They watched with wide eyes as a big red heart floated up into

the sky.

"That was easy." Sora said. Kyle jumped into Youko's backpack she had gotten not too long ago. The girl looked at the sky with a blank expression.

"Don't think it's over. There are far worse Heartless than what you just faced. That was one of the weaker ones." they turned their heads and saw Leon walking towards them,

with Yuffie. Ash, and a woman in pink behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Al, I told you not to leave the hotel," Leon said sternly. The girl, known as Al glared at him. "Well what was I suppose to do?! Let the Heartless get me?!" she yelled back,

kicked him in the shin, and ran for dear life. Everyone stared at Leon in shock. "I'll go get her." Yuffie said with a hint of laughter in her voice. She quickly disappeared.

"So you were looking for us?" Sora asked the er…animals he had just fought with. "Well, we came for one of you anyway. We need the one with the key!" The duck said. Sora

and Youko looked at each other, then held up both of theirs up. "What?! Two keys?! Well which one is the key that the king was talking about?" the dog asked. "I don't know

but only one of you is coming!" the duck said. Yuffie came back with Al who glared at everyone. She sighed. "If Youko cant go, I won't" Sora said. Youko nodded with a look

of determination and said, "And If Nii-san can't go, I wont either!" they crossed there arms. The duck looked at both of them before letting out a scream of annoyance. "A

phooey! Fine! You can both come!" "A-hyuck your going to like our vessel!" the dog said with a grin. "B-But will we find Riku and Kairi?" Youko asked with a sad look. "Sure

we will!" the duck said. The dog bent down, "Really? He whispered. "Who knows? But we need them to find the king!" the duck whispered back. Youko's ear twitched with

annoyance and she coughed. "I have to go too," Al said. "What?! You can't come!" the duck yelled. "Oh yeah? Why cant I?" she asked. "Because! Because…your too young!"

he snapped. Al gave him a look so freakin' scary it would make the lady from the grudge crap herself. "Don't you ever say I'm too little! I need to go so I can find my memories!"

she yelled. She grabbed his staff and smacked him with it. She raised it again only to be held back by Leon.

(Cough Ten minutes later…)

"S-So we can all go?" Youko asked hopefully. "Yeah! But you cant go looking like that!" the duck continued as he shook a finger. They looked at him confused. "No frowning.

No sad face ok? Our ship runs on happy faces!" '_Happy faces…' _Youko thought with a frown. Sora looked down, then a minute later came back up with a crazy grin on his

face. Leon, Yuffie, Ash, Al, and Aerith sweated a little as the others started laughing. "That's one funny face!" they said. Youko smiled alittle. "So who are you guys anyway?"

Sora asked. "Donald Duck here!" the duck said glad that they were finally able to introduce themselves. "Names Goofy!" the dog said. "I'm Sora!" he said with a grin. "I'm

Youko." Youko said softly. "You can call me Al." Al said with a slight grin. "Alright!" they all put there hands in. "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" they said. Sora

grinned, but it vanished when he got a good look at Youko's eye. It looked dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chibikuu: Man! This took forever to make! I kept on editin it!

Sora: Editing

Chibi: Shutup! I'm country! Go get lost!

Sora: Leaves

Chibi:No wait Sora! I love you come back! sits in corner all alone

-------------------------------------------------------------

"ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" they said as they put their hands together unaware that they were being watched.

A light lit the dark room and the figures of Sora, Youko, Al, Donald and Goofy appeared. Five figures covered with shadows watched them with disgust. "Those little brats actually took down the heartless!" one of them said. "Such is the power of the key blade. That strength is not their own," another said. "Turn them into Heartless. Ha! That will settle things quick enough." one laughed. "That girl was able to turn a heartless good! It has to be that Keyblade! And those two are the King's lackeys. A couple of bilge rats by the look of them," "Your no prize yourself," "Shut up you-!" "**Enough**," the last one said. "**The blades chose them. Will they conquer the Darkness…or will it devour them? Either way, they could prove quite useful…especially her…**"

------------------------------------------------

"Alright! Lets go!" Sora said with a grin as the quintet walked into 1st district. "So where's the ship? The port?" "Wait a second! We'll be going to many places…but you cant tell anyone that we're from another world!" Donald said. "Why cant we?" Youko asked. "We gotta protect the world border!" Goofy said happily. "GAH! The "order!" Donald yelled. "Anyway," Al said in an annoyed tone. "The order of worlds are being disrupted due to the heartless." Sora and Youko nodded. "But what are they?" Youko asked. "Those without hearts…A researcher named Ansem filed a report on the heartless." Leon answered. "I think it might help solve the mystery but the report is scattered everywhere. Too many worlds." Yuffie said. "Gawrsh! Then that means the king-"Goofy started but Donald interrupted. "Right!" he said. Aerith gave them about 100 money and told them to spend it as they wanted. As they headed to the ship, Leon said loud enough for them to hear, "The Heartless feed off darkness in people's hearts. Watch yourselves." They nodded and went to the port.

"Welcome to our gummi ship!" Donald said proudly. "WOW!" Sora said and began to look around. Youko stared with a big eye as she looked around as well. She turned to her right and saw two small chipmunks cleaning everything in sight. "Those are Chip 'n' Dale. They're the mechanics of the gummi ship," Donald explained. Al looked around and spotted the chipmunks. "Hi cuties." she said with a small smile. They turned around and smiled. "Hi!" they said before returning to cleaning. A small green thing jumped up and down. "Welcome!" it said. "I'm Jiminy Cricket, captain of this ship!" "This is so cool!" Sora said as he sat in a seat. Youko sat on the seat beside him and set her backpack on the floor. Al sat in another seat and looked at the buttons. "Everybody ready? Fasten your seat belts!" Donald said as he sat in front of the controls. Goofy sat down and A-hyucked. "Take the engine to full throttle!" Chip instructed. "Aye-Aye sir!" Dale responded and pressed a button on the wall. "BLAST OFF!!!!!!!" the ship took off at amazing speed. Youko had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She brought it down, panting. "Youko! Come look at this!" Sora said from the window. Youko got up and looked at the window and gasped. They were in space and there were stars all over the place. "It's so beautiful…" Youko said in awe. "I wish Kairi and Riku could see this," Sora said as they continued to look outside. Youko nodded. '_I wonder how they are?' _she thought, unaware of Sora's gaze. "It is pretty cool," Al said with interest as she looked out her own window.

"We're here!" Donald said a minute later. "No way! Already?" Al asked. "Gawrsh! It's Wonderland!" Goofy said as they examined the planet. "This is so cool!" Sora said excitedly. "Hey! Don't jump out too hastily!" Donald said. He stuck his head out. "Look left, then right…" he said then walked out with Goofy. "Wait you guys!" Youko said as she waved her arms around frantically. "I wouldn't… oh forget it." Al said and shrugged. "Look down!" Sora yelled. "Look down?" they asked. Too late. They started to fall. Goofy grabbed Sora who was being held by Youko who grabbed onto Al, causing all of them to fall too. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled and then hit the hard ground. "Ow…" Sora moaned. Youko held her head, her ears flat against her head. "You guys are such idiots!" Al said with a glare. "How come we're always landing on our-" Goofy started. "Enough!" Donald interrupted.

A foot suddenly collided with Donald's head. "Oh my!" came a cry. A white rabbit dressed in a suit ran frantically screaming, "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" "Huh?" "Let's follow him!" Donald said ticked off. Youko smiled a little, then it grew as they chased the funny rabbit.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here! I should be there! The queen! She'll have my head for sure!" the rabbit yelled as he ran as fast as his legs would let him. He soon disappeared from their sight. "WAIT!!" Donald yelled. "That darn rabbit…!" Sora grinned at the look on Donald's face. They suddenly ran into a room and saw nothing there. "He's gone!" Youko said in disbelief. They saw a door close so they walked up to it. Al bent down to get a better view of the door. "How did he get so small?" Sora asked as Al poked at the door. "No, you're simply too big," the door suddenly replied making everyone jump. "Take that medicine and go on through. I'm tired and sleepy," it said before yawning. '_Holy guacamole. The door talks!' _is what seemed to be running through everyone's mind.

Sora walked over to the table and picked up the bottle. "Is this it?" he asked. "Yes. Drink that and you'll shrink," the doorknob said before starting to snore. Sora shook the bottle then sniffed it. "Well, bottom's up," he said and brought it to his lips. "W-Wait Nii-san, maybe we-" too late. Sora drank it and forced some in Youko's mouth. She coughed a little as Donald ,Al and Goofy drank some. They stood fore a minute. "I don't feel anything," Donald said. "Maybe it takes time," Goofy said. And sure enough, a dizzy sensation overwhelmed them as the room started to spin. "Uhh… why is everything bigger?" Youko asked. "WOW! We're really small!" Sora commented. "This really is Wonderland," Al said making Sora laugh. "The outside world is so mysterious!!" Goofy said as he looked around. "I think it's a little TOO mysterious…" Donald said, ticked off. "Hey, let us through," Al said to the door. "WAKE UP!" she yelled. The door snored in response. "Guys!" Youko said from a corner. Everyone looked over at her to see she was by the bed. "We're small enough to fit!" she said. Everyone squeezed through and found themselves in a garden/court filled with rose bushes.

Youko's flattened as a trumpet played and a woman shout, "THIS COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!" A girl with blonde hair in a blue dress stood at the stand. "This girl is the culprit! And do you know why? Because I say so! That's why!" They looked up and saw a large woman in red and black, pointing at the girl with a heart-crowned staff. "That is completely unfair!" the girl said with her arms up to her chest. "I've done nothing wrong! You may be queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!" "SILENCE!" the woman who was apparently queen boomed. "Uh?" the quintet watched in confusion at the scene before him. "You dare defy me?!" "Hey guys," Sora whispered. "We should help her out." "Yeah but-" Donald started. "Where outsiders. So wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy finished. "Gah! Meddling!" Donald corrected him.

"The court finds the defendant, guilty as charged! FOR THE CRIME OF ATTEMPTED THEFT OF MY HEART!!" she screamed. Sora looked up surprised. "THAT'S THE MOST IDIOTIC THING I EVER HEARD!" Al shouted as she, Sora, and Youko walked up to the girl. "Donald slapped his forehead. "I thought I told them not to interfere!" he said. "Some queen you are! Accusing this poor girl of stealing your heart! I mean, who would want to steal you-" Youko put her hand over Al's mouth. "Your going to get us in trouble, Al!" she whispered nervously. Al removed her hand. "Well, she's accusing this girl of stealing her heart!" she whispered back.

"WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY COURT! YOU FOOLS!" Youko's ears flattened again as she was starting to get ticked off. "Yes. But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora said. "Yeah, it's the heartle-" Goofy started but Donald covered his mouth. "If you say the name, we'll be deeply interfering with this world! We need to keep the heartless a secret!" Donald whispered. Goofy nodded. "Nonsense! Have you proof of her innocence?" the queen asked. "Do you have proof that she stole your h-"Everyone covered Al's mouth. "YEOW!" everyone pulled away as she bit all of their hands. "Very well…Bring me proof of Alice's innocence…Or it's off with all of your heads! Till then…COURT IS ADJOURNED!" she said. Youko let out a dangerous growl as the cards put the girl in a cage and raised it up high. "Just wait! We'll find the culprit!" Sora said with a determined look. "But where can we find the evidence?" Goofy asked. "The Cheshire cat I met in the woods may know something. But be care-" Alice started but a sheet was put over the cage. "Get going! You are not allowed to speak to the defendant!" a card yelled. Al glared. She didn't like taking orders from people. Youko's growl grew louder, startling everyone as she bared her fangs. "Youko?" Donald asked. Youko's eyes widened and she immediately stop growling. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. '_It's happening again…' _They quickly ran into Lotus Forest as the queen screamed, "GET GOING!"

"What's wrong Youko?" Goofy asked as she began to sniff the air. "I smell-" she started, then soldier, a big body, and Red Nocturne heartless appeared. "Heartless," she finished in an emotionless tone. They drew their weapons and Al got into fighting position. "If only I could use my magic!' Youko heard her say before they charged. "Hiyah!" Youko slashed through some soldiers. _Sizzle. 'Huh?' _she thought as she sniffed the air. '_Something's burning…' _"YOUKO! YOUR BUTTS ON FIRE!" Al screamed. "Wha?!" she looked down and saw her tails were on fire. "WAHHH! PUT IT OUT! OUT IT OUT!" she screamed as she started rolling on the ground. "I'll put it out!" Sora said and started beating her with his keyblade. "The fire! It burns! Ow!" Youko yelled as she was smacked in the head. Donald smacked Sora with his staff and put the fire out. He noticed a hole in her pants and quickly used his magic to fix it. "T-thanks Donald," Youko said shakily. She sensed the red nocturne's laughter. She gripped the hilt of her Keyblade. "Hiyah!" she yelled and slashed through it. She slashed through the other ones and sat down to catch her breath. "Youko watch out!" Sora yelled. She turned around and saw the big body glow purple and charge at her. She braced for impact, but nothing happened. Al quickly punched it away and Sora yelled, "Fire!" a fireball shot out from his Keyblade and hit the big body in the butt, making it disappear. "Sora! How'd you do that?!" Donald asked in amazement. "Um…I'm not sure." he replied as he put a hand behind his head.

They destroyed the rest of the Heartless and continued walking. "Let's tell the queen the Heartless did it," Sora said. "We're already deeply interfering with this world anyway," "I agree with Sora," Al said. Youko nodded with a small blush on her face. '_What's with her? She been acting weird lately…' _Sora thought as he looked at his friend with a concerned look. "NO!" Donald yelled. "Each person should keep living in their own world. It'll just cause confusion. That's why we have to keep it a secret." he explained. "Really? Well, that may or may not be true," a voice said. They looked up into the trees and saw a striped purple cat appear out of nowhere. "The Cheshire cat knows everything. All you have to do is avoid getting confused," he said. "The cat!' Sora exclaimed. "Gawrsh! It is the cat!" Goofy said. "The Cheshire Cat!" Donald yelled. "Kitty!" "Okay, we get it. It's a cat!" Al said annoyed. They jumped as the cat pulled off his head and began to dance. "The evidence you seek are in four boxes. The first three are a synch to find, but the last one is nearly impossible to find. Find it, and you'll get a big reward!" he said before disappearing. "Ooooooook," Donald said. "Whatever," Al said and walked off.

"Hey, what's this?" Goofy asked as he picked a box up. He opened it and Youko started to cough. "Eww!" Sora said and held his nose. "It's stench of the Heartless…" Donald said and held his beak. Al slammed the box shut. "Well it's not human… unless Alice hasn't bathed in years," Al commented as she recovered. "Lets get going," Sora said. It wasn't long before they came across another box. Sora picked it up. "W-What is it Nii-san?" Youko asked as she peeked over his shoulder. He opened it. "Footprints!" he said a little relieved it wasn't more stench. "It's also not human. So it couldn't have been Alice," Al said. "That's two down. Two to go," Donald said. They walked to the back of the forest, destroying any heartless that got in the way. "Huh?" Al looked up at one of the platforms. "Al?" Sora asked as she jumped onto the platform. She threw a box down, which hit Donald in the head. "Why you little-" Al jumped down and accidentally landed on Donald. "We almost have them all!" Goofy and Youko said at the same time. "Hey, I noticed a stump at the entrance. Let's go check it out." Sora suggested. "Sure." Everyone said.

They made it back to the entrance and saw the stump. "I wonder what would happen if you jumped on that?" a voice asked. Everyone looked into the trees just in time to see the Cheshire cat disappear. "What a creepy guy…" Donald mumbled. "Lets just jump on it already," Al said impatiently. They nodded. "1...2...3!" they all jumped on the stump and it went into the ground. The ground started to rumble and a minute later, trees shot up from the ground. "Cool!" Sora exclaimed. They went by the tree and started to jump on the mushrooms, then the platforms. It led them to a door. "Lets go in," Youko said. They nodded and walked through.

"Huh? AHHHHHH!!!" as soon as they stepped into the room, they fell down and landed on the faucet. "Oww…" Youko moaned as she stood up. She noticed something pink on the fire place. "Hey! The last box!" she said as she jumped over to it. She opened it. "Claw marks!" she exclaimed. The Cheshire cat appeared once again. "Very clever! You have found the all of the boxes," he said. "Here is your reward," he said and disappeared. Snowflakes surrounded Sora's Keyblade and disappeared. "What now?" Goofy asked. "We help Alice of course!" Al replied. "Right!"

"Did you find the evidence?" the queen asked as they came back. They nodded and set it down. "That's quite a lot of evidence. " the queen said as they set it down. "I will put my own evidence in as well," she had the cards put down a box. She stared at the evidence for a minute, then said, "It will take too long to search them all. You! Pick a box," she said to Sora. "Choose wisely Sora!" Donald said. Al looked at him with a blank expression as while Youko's held no expression. '_That's nothing like her…' _he thought as he opened a box.

A soldier heartless appeared and Sora quickly destroyed it. "W-what was that?!" the queen asked with wide eyes. "That's the real culprit! Alice didn't do anything!" Sora said. "Yeah! So let her go!" Al commanded with her arms crossed. "Rrrrrrrrrgh…Silence!" the queen yelled. "Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" "That's crazy!" Donald yelled. "SEIZE THEM AT ONCE!" the queen demanded. Suddenly, the staircase and hedges disappeared. A tower appeared in the middle of the courtyard and a card started to mess with it. The cage Alice was in rose up where no one could reach. The queen waved her hand and the cards charged.

"Crud!" Al mumbled as she got into fighting position. Sora blocked one of the cards spears while Goofy protected his back. "Guys! Attack the tower!" Donald said as he dodged an ax. "Okay!!" Youko replied and ran towards the tower. The queen realized what he was doing and screamed, "Get them you fools!" The cards all turned to Sora and charged right at him. "Nii-san!" Youko swung her key blade and started to fight them off. "Fire!" Al suddenly yelled as she threw a fireball at the cards. It hit the corner of one and a small fire started. "FIRE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT BURNS!" it yelled as it stopped dropped and rolled but was having difficulty. As the other cards tried to put out the fire, everyone else took the opportunity to attack the tower. "They are attacking the tower you idiots! Get them!" the queen screamed. Too late, Sora dealt the final blow and the tower fell apart. "Hee hee…" Sora grinned. "Now," Al said turning around and held up her fist. "Let Alice go!" The queen jumped slightly. "Well?" Donald asked. The looked at them dumbfounded, so Youko and Goofy walked over to the cage and lowered it. '_Aright! We got Alice out just in-' _Sora stopped in mid thought as everyone gasped. The cage was empty and Alice was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi: Whoot! Chapter…

Youko: Four!

Chibi: Yeah! That's it! Man, So many…

Sora: Um…It's only four…

Chibi: eye twitches and pulls out frying pan Anyway…. I STILL personally hate this chapter. But I promise it will get better! Starts chasing Sora then slips on banana peel

-------------------------------------------------------

"Alice…WHERE IS ALICE?! ALL OF YOU GO SEARCH FOR HER!!" the queen screamed. "Oh no…" Youko whispered. "All of you find her now! I don't care how, just do it or it's off with all your heads!" the cards ran around frantically while the quintet quietly snuck into the Lotus Forest.

As they entered the forest, the Cheshire cat appeared again. "Oh, excuse me, have you seen Alice?" Youko asked him. "Alice no, shadows, yes," he replied, with a grin. "Where did they go?" Goofy asked. "This way? That way? Does it matter? All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest , to the deserted garden. You might find the shadows in the upside down room!" The Cheshire cat answered, before disappearing again. "Lets go to the back of the forest then," Al suggested.

The quintet made it into the back and noticed that the giant boulder they passed earlier was gone. "A-hyuck! I wonder how the boulder was moved?" Goofy asked. "Who cares? Lets just go in!" Donald replied. Everyone nodded. As they entered, Sora looked back at Youko. Her eye had that dead look again. '_Youko…' _he thought.

They found themselves in a garden-like scenery. It included a house, a long table, and a painting of a man and a rabbit with shocked expressions on their faces. They ignored the picture and went straight into the house.

As they entered, the Cheshire cat appeared once again. "They're hiding somewhere. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the lights!" he said. Al threw a banana at him, making him fall. "Oh your so mean!" he yelled as he disappeared. Everyone turned to Al, who shrugged. Sora and Goofy jumped onto the table and a second later, the Heartless appeared. "Hyah!" Youko slashed through the Red Nocturnes. '_Take that!' _she thought. Al cracked her knuckles and beat the living crap out of them while Donald fired his spells. Goofy threw his shield which spun around like a boomerang as Sora lifted his Keyblade. "Fire!" he yelled and lit the candle. As that was done, the last Heartless was finished. The Cheshire cat appeared yet again, a small bump on his head was visible. "Too dim," he said. "Make it brighter," "What do we do next?" Donald asked as they jumped up on the table. The cat grinned and said, "Lighting the last candle should do it," he said. "Sure. He gives out the **easy** answers," Al mumbled. More Heartless appeared and went after Sora. "Yah!" Youko slashed a Heartless and fell off the table. Al sighed and kicked a big body across the room, destroying it. "Fire!" Sora yelled and lit the last light. As he did, the Heartless disappeared and everything got quiet.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll emerge in this room, but not here. And they might go after that doorknob too," he said and disappeared. "Wha?" Sora looked confused. "Come on," Al sighed and grabbed his hand. Youko stared at their hands, before looking down at her own. A blush and a small frown appeared on her face. "The talking doorknob?" Al reminded as they jumped down. "Oh yeah!" Sora said. Al rolled her eyes and noticed a box in the corner. Youko ran over to it and tapped it. "Puppies!" she smiled. One of them licked her face before it disappeared. "Where did they go?" Sora asked. "They went back home to Traverse town!" Doanld replied. "Gawrsh. Poor things," Goofy said.

Al lead them back through the court, actually they got chased but still, and they ended up back where they started. The doorknob was still sleeping. "You'll have a better view from higher up," came the Cheshire cat's voice from the table. They all climbed up and looked around. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you ready? If not, then too bad!" he said.

There was a rumble and a Large Heartless with paper like arms and legs fell from the ceiling. It stood up and started to walk around the table, juggling what looks like flaming bowling pins.

"What is that?!" Sora asked. "That's Trick Master! Watch out for his fire attacks!" Jiminy Cricket said from Sora's hoodie before disappearing.

They jumped off the table and started to attack the Heartless's legs, only to have their attacks deflected. "Well then…" Al jumped back onto the table. "If attacking the legs wont work, then lets try the face!" she yelled and kicked it across the room. "Go Wonder Woman!" Sora cheered. "Shut up!" Al yelled back. The Heartless crumpled and everyone attacked it. "Blizzard!" Sora yelled. Ice shot out from his Keyblade and smashed into it's chest. The Heartless cried out and quickly surrounded its body with fire. "AHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Everyone ran in circles and the cat Tsk-tsked. "Well I don't see why the other Keyblade wielder cant learn any magic," he snapped his fingers and ice flew out of Youko's key blade, putting out the fire. The Cheshire cat snapped his fingers again.

"Wow! How did I do that? I wanna do it again," Youko said as she turned to look at Donald. "Freeze!" Al yelled and ice came out of her hands and froze the Heartless. "Cool! I'm remembering my magic!" Al said excitedly. '_Talk about mood swings…' _everyone thought.

"Al! Sora! Youko! Just concentrate and your magic will work!" Donald yelled. Goofy chunked his shield at the heartless and its arms and legs fell apart. "Now!" Goofy yelled. "FREEZE!" Sora, Al, Youko, and Donald yelled. A thick blanket of ice surrounded the Heartless's body and at the same time, they delivered the final blow. The Heartless crumpled and exploded. A giant heart flew up into the air and disappeared. "Alright! We did it!" Sora cheered. Youko smiled at him and did the peace sign. "I learned my magic!" Al cheered.

_Yawn_

Everyone turned to the doorknob who was blinking, trying to focus his vision. "What a racket. Can't a doorknob get any sleep?" it asked before yawning again. 'Huh?' Youko thought. She saw a light come from the doorknobs mouth and Sora's Keyblade began to glow. It lifted up into the air and light shot out of its tip and into the Doorknobs mouth. There was a loud clanking sound and the light faded. Sora grabbed his Keyblade. "What just happened?" he asked. "We would all like to know," Donald replied. "It sounded like something closed!" Goofy said.

A block suddenly fell to the floor. "Huh?" Al picked it up. "What is this?" "That's a gummi block! And it aint like the others. No sir," Goofy said as he inspected it. Donald took it and out it in his pocket. As he did, the Cheshire cat appeared for the final time. "You are all quite the heroes. If your looking for Alice, she isn't here," he said. "WHAT?!" Everybody yelled. "Gone with the shadows, into the darkness," he said and disappeared. "No…," Sora mumbled. Youko put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Nii-san. Maybe we'll find her in another world," she said. Sora looked at her strangely, but then quickly grinned. "Yeah! Your right! Lets go back to the ship!" Sora said. As they were walking out, Al fell forward and clutched her head. "OW!" she yelled. She picked up a banana and glared. "THAT'S FOR EARLIER SISTER!" came the voice of the Cheshire cat. " OH YEAH?! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A CAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Al yelled. The Cheshire cat made a farting noise and Sora, Youko, Donald, and Goofy had to drag her out. "SCAREDY CAT!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Blizzard!" Donald yelled and fired ice shards at the Heartless on the Gummi Ship. "NOOOOOOO!" Sora and Youko yelled in unison. Al threw a punch at the heartless, missed and left a dent in the wall. "Stop!" Youko picked up the Heartless and cradled it in her arms while Sora stood in front of her.

"But that's a Heartless!" Donald shouted and held up his staff. "Get away or it'll steal your heart!" Goofy said. "Don't be idiots!" Al yelled. "But Kyle is different! Give her a chance" Sora retorted. "Y-Yeah! While I was being sent to Traverse Town, a Heartless attacked me, but something happened with my Keyblade and ever s-since then, this Heartless hasn't shown any attempt of trying to steal mine or Nii-san's hearts," Youko explained. '_And…we fought with her there…' _she added as an after thought. Al, Goofy, and Donald looked at each other, and sighed. "Aww Phooey," Donald sighed. "One chance. If it shows any signs of attack, we'll destroy it," Al said. Goody nodded. Youko and Sora sighed in relief.

---------------------------------------------------------

Youko pulled her legs up to her chest and sighed as she sat inside the Gummi ship. "Maybe…,"she mumbled. "Hey Youko," Sora said suddenly scaring her. "Kya! Nii-san!" Youko squeaked as she fell out of her seat . "Sorry about that," Sora grinned at her. "Oh yeah! I got you something," he said and pulled something out. He put it on her head and she reached out to touch it. "A h-hat?" she asked shyly. "Yeah. To cover your ears. I noticed that you look nervous when people stare so I though that-" "Thank you Nii-san!" Youko said and glomped him. Quickly realizing what she did, she pulled back with a blush. "S-sorry," she mumbled. "Hey you guys! We're almost the next world!" Al said appearing beside them suddenly. "Really?!" Sora asked jumping up and ran up to where Donald was. "I hope we find Riku and Kairi…" he said sadly. Two hands reached out from behind Sora and stretched his face out. "Nothing to be worried about kid!" Donald said from the pilot's seat. "A-hyuck! We'll find them Sora!" Goofy said with a grin. "There are as many worlds as there are stars… and if you wanna live to search them all, you better cheer up this instant! Your depression is depleting our ship's power!" Donald yelled. Kyle jumped up and stretched his face into a smile.

"Idiots," Al mumbled. Youko smiled at her. "Do y-you think we'll really find them Al?" she asked. "We will. It might take awhile because there are so many worlds, but we'll find them," Al said. She and Youko looked out the window to see the new planet.

At last, the green planet that was the world of Deep Jungle finally appeared outside of the window. Kyle crawled onto her lap and looked out the window.

Donald glanced at the planet, but did not steer the ship to disembark upon it. Goofy, seeing this, spoke up. "Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there."  
In a backwater place like that?" Donald spat out, incredulously. "No way. Let's move on."  
"Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there." Sora said, popping up from the back seat "Let's check it out." "Forgot it! We're on an important mission!" Hearing this, Al suddenly jumped up, scaring all three of them.

"Listen, you stupid duck..." Al growled out, much more temperamental than they had seen her so far. "You're mission isn't the only one that matters here, got that? Yes, Sora is here to help you find the King... But he's also here to find his friends! That's the only reason he agreed to come in the first place! Or are you so stupid that you've forgotten that?!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Stop it! Your depleting the ships power!" Donald yelled. "Just land!" Sora yelled. "No!" Donald snapped back. "Pleae Donald!?" Youko asked.  
"Aw, phooey!" "We're landing!" Sora said, reaching for the controls. "Don't touch that!" Donald yelled out, but it was too late. "Nooo!"

There was a loud noise, and the next thing they knew, the entire ship was shaking and spinning, as the Gummi Ship plummeted down towards Deep Jungle, completely out of control.

'Youko felt herself being lifted off the floor and held on tightly to Kyle. She and All slammed hard into the wall and then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------

Chibikuu: WHOOOOOO! Finished! Yeah! I loved the AlxSora and YoukoxSora fluffiness!

Youko: You killed me didn't you?

Chibikuu: Umm…Noooo…cough cough Anyway, remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

ChibiKuu: Cha! 5th chapter! Sorry it took so long! I just really hate this chapter!

Sora: And you kept getting distracted.

Chibikuu: Oh yeah! Sure! Go tell everyone!

Sora: Ok.

Chibikuu: …Your lucky I love you, you cute little monkey. ANYWAY!

Al: Chibikuu doesn't any of the Kh plot or characters. She's just…"borrowing" them.

Chibikuu: Yeah! SO enjoy!

Kyle: (plays with a pinwheel)

----------------------------------------

"Yahh…" Youko moaned as she felt something nudge her. She opened her eyes and met yellow ones. "K…Kyle?" she whispered and sat up. The heartless stared up at her, hat

on it's head. "Kawaii," she said as she picked the heartless up and cradled it in her arms. "I wonder where everyone is? I hope their safe…" she mumbled as her expression

turned from worried to expressionless. She looked at her surroundings. A lot of vines, trees, and… "Hippos?" Youko mumbled.

---------------------------------------

Al fell from the sky and landed on her feet. "Ow!!!!" she cursed as her feet started to hurt.. She shook off the pain as the sight of vines caught her eye. "Resist urge to-" she

jumped on the vines. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she jumped off and started to slide through the trees dodging the branches. "This…is…awesome!" she yelled as she

disappeared through the leaves.

-------------------------------------

Youko finally made it to a campsite. Everywhere she looked there were crates and other luggage. Kyle twitched and suddenly jumped out of her arms, looking around. "Whats

wrong Kyle?" she asked. A twig snapped and a faint growl was heard. Youko's ears twitched and sniffed the air. Youko called her Keyblade just as a leopard pounced from

behind a crate. She hit it away and glared. The leopard roared at her before charging. Kyle pushed her out of the way, but the leopard still managed to cut her arm. "Ow…,"

Youko moaned. Then, her expression turned blank. "Blizzard!" she yelled. "Did you hear that?" a voice asked. _'Is that…?' _Youko thought turning towards the tent. Sora, a

strange man in a loin cloth, and a woman with a white shirt and a red skirt stepped outside. "Nii-san!" Youko said happily. "Youko look out!" Sora yelled. The leopard had only

one paw frozen so it could still move. "Fire!" someone yelled. A fireball smashed into the leopards stomach sending it flying. Al flew out of nowhere and landed next to Sora.

"Al!" Sora and Youko exclaimed. The leopard growled at them before running off. Youko ran up and hugged Al. "Your ok! I was worried!" Youko said not letting go of the girl.

"Glad to see you're okay." Sora said with a smile. "Yeah. No thanks to you," Al said then flicked his nose. "That outta teach you not to push a random button on the ship!" "Heh

heh…sorry," Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Sora, I'm glad you found your friends," the lady from earlier said as they went into the tent. "Oh yeah. Al, Youko, this is Jane. And this is Tarzan. He helped me out

earlier." Sora introduced. "Hi," Youko said nervously. "Hello," Al said. "Youko, could you come here for a moment?" Jane asked. "Oh…sure…" she said walking over to her.

Jane pulled out some bandages and medicine and applied it to her wound. "That's quite a cut you have there." she said and she bandaged the arm. "Ah, Thank you!" Youko

said. Jane nodded and stood up. "So…Are any of you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked. Sora opened his mouth to speak but a voice interrupted. "Highly doubtful,"

Everyone turned around towards the opening. A man with salt and pepper hair in a yellow and tan outfit came inside. He had a mean look in his eyes and a gun in his hands.

Behind him stood Donald and Goofy. "Sora! Al! Youko!" Goofy said happily. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora and Youko said together and hugged their friends. Donald and Sora

realized what was happening and quickly let go of each other, and turned away, arms crossed. Youko and Al sighed. "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." the

man said before turning around and walking out. "Mr. Clayton! We're studying them, not hunting them! This is research!" Jane said. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make

yourselves at home," Jane said turning back to them. Sora and Donald still wouldn't look at each other. "Well…anyway…" Al started to say. "I'm staying!" Sora and Donald

said at the same time. "Wait-what?" Sora said confused. "Guys. Look at what we found. Look at this." Goofy said and held out his hand. A red cube sat in his hands. "It's a

gummi block!" Youko exclaimed. Goofy and Donald nodded. "But it's not the King's so he couldn't have been here." Donald said impatiently.

--------------------

The quintet searched around the campsite for the slides that Jane had lost. "Here's one- EEP!" Youko squeaked as she fell off some suitcases. Kyle had found one atop some

stacked crates. "I got one!" Sora said near the tent. Goofy had found one on top of the canvas awning. Donald had found one in a green chest, and Al had found one by the

blackboard easel. "Lets give these back to Jane!" he said. Everyone nodded.

Everyone went into the tent and handed the slides to Jane. "Oh, good; you found them all!" she said delighted. "We sure did!" Sora said proudly. "Wonderful. Let's see if our i

dea works then, shall we?" "Idea?" Al asked. "Oh, well, Tarzan said a word earlier, but we don't know what it means. Though, I think it has something to do with where Riku

and Kairi are! We're going to try and match the word to a picture." Sora explained. "Oh,"

Jane walked over to a type of machine that looked like a brown box and put the slides in it. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Al, Youko, Kyle and Tarzan turned to watch it as the first i

mage appeared on it. There was no response from Tarzan. Jane clicked to the next slide, but still nothing. A few more images passed, but there was still no result.

Then, however, the image of a castle appeared on the screen. The response that came however, wasn't from Tarzan, but Sora. He didn't speak, but was staring at it strangely.

Jane noticed this, and turned to look at him. "What's wrong, Sora?" This seemed to break him out of his thoughts. "What? Um...nothing." Accepting this answer, she nodded and

turned back to the slides, though Youko kept watching him. _'Nii-san?'_

_'This place...it just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island.' _Sora thought.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked, and Sora joined in. "Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?"

Tarzan shook his head, as if to say "I don't know." "Hey, I thought..." Sora was cut off by Clayton as he entered the tent.

"That leaves just one place." Youko's ears flattened as Clayton spoke. She glared at him. As he came fully inside, he seemed slightly startled by her presence. He shook his head,

and turned back to everyone else.

"Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to

them." "Really, Mr. Clayton." Jane said, sounding disapproving. "Tarzan wouldn't hide-"

He cut in. "Take us, then! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Youko glared at Clayton, and had to fight fiercely to resist the very powerful urge to kick him. Tarzan looked at

Sora...and then nodded his head. "Tarzan...are you sure?" Jane questioned him, and he spoke. "Tarzan go see Kerchak." "Kerchak?" Jane asked. "He must be the leader."

Clayton said. "Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." His mouth flipped up into a mischievous smile, making Youko's glare deepen. Al

looked at him from the corner of her eye and cracked her knuckles.

Moments later, Youko, Sora, Al, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan were leaving the tent, and heading towards the Hippo's Lagoon. Tarzan led them to a patch of vines and began to

climb up. "Gawrsh, should we follow him?" Goofy asked unsure. "If we want to find Kerchak then yeah," Al said and climbed up after Tarzan. Everyone else looked at each

other then nodded and climbed up the vines as well. As they made it to the canopy, two gorillas sat in a tree watching them. Tarzan began to speak to them in gorilla language.

"Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because...because...well, they need us." The female gorilla

looked at Kerchak. The large gorilla simply sat there, staring. Goofy turned to Donald. "Did you get that?" He whispered, and Donald shook his head. "No." "Kerchak." Tarzan

pleaded. He simply looked away from Tarzan and walked away. "Kerchak…" Tarzan looked down, disappointed. "He seemed sort of distracted by something." Goofy said,

speaking up. "Was he looking towards the Tree House?" Donald questioned.

"It looked like it," Al said. "Well…lets go there then," Youko suggested. "Ok," Everyone agreed.

Eventually, the five of them approached the tree house, where a gorrila was playing with a globe inside. Clayton quietly approached her, looking over the top of his gun. Youko's

ears twitched as she heard the sound of a gun locking. The smell of Clayton and something else made her eyes widen. "Youko?" Sora looked at her. "C'mon! Hurry!" Youko

yelled running down the wooden floor, and the rest followed behind her. Donald passed her, and as he rounded the corner and disappeared from their sight, there was a loud

screaming coming from him, and then the explosion that was the shot of a gun. "Oh no!" Everyone ran around the corner and sighed in relief. Donald had managed to scare the

hunter before he could take accurate aim and shoot the Gorilla.

Donald turned to Clayton. "What's the big idea?!" He yelled. Youko glared at him and started to growl. "You stupid idiot!" Al yelled. Tarzan suddenly spoke, causing everyone

to look up. "Wait, Kerchak. Please!" The large gorilla ushered the smaller one away. Everyone turned back to the hunter. "You don't understand!" He said, before anyone could

even speak. "I was only trying to... Ah! A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." he said. "Saved its life my butt!" Al yelled holding up a fist. Clayton turned

his head towards her. "Little girls should keep their mouths shut," he said before walking out. "What?! Who are you callin little?! At least I don't have a big head!" Al screamed

as a fire ball appeared in her hand. "No Al! You'll set the whole place on fire!" everyone screamed and held her down.

Tarzan led everyone back to camp, Clayton limping, since Al kicked him in the shin every time he made a remark or an excuse. When Sora told Jane what had happened, she

was not a happy peanut. "Mr. Clayton! How could you do such a thing!?" She yelled at him. "Now, Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." "You are

not to go near the gorillas again!" she glared at him, voice rising. "All because of one mishap? Come, now…" Clayton tried to win her over. Everyone glared. AL rolled her eyes

and muttered, "Yeah right…" Clayton walked out of the tent, peeved. "What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track

them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it." "…" Youko looked at where Clayton just stood, a worried expression painted on her face. Clayton went to smoke his pipe-thing,

but before he could even lift it to his mouth, he heard a noise. "Huh?" He put the pipe in his pocket and picked up his gun. The sound grew louder and it was coming from behind.

"…" As he turned around, something pounced on him. The next thing anyone knew, the loud crack of a gunshot filled the air. "Huh?!" "Oh…I do hope Mr. Clayton is alright…"

Jane said. Al coughed and rolled her eyes.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tarzan, Al, and Youko ran outside. As they looked at their surroundings, Sora gasped. "Heartless!" "There are so many!" Donald exclaimed. Everyone

got into fighting position. The fight was pretty easy, except when the Bouncywilds kept bouncing out of everyone's grasp. Goofy destroyed the last one and everyone sat down to

catch their breath. A Gorilla suddenly jumped in front of them and put something in Sora's hand. "A gummi block?" Al asked slightly confused. Everyone shrugged. Youko lifted

her head and started to sniff the air. "What is it Youko?" Donald asked. "Clayton's scent just got really strong…and…something else is with him…"Youko said. "Gawrsh!

Maybe it's a Heartless!" Goofy said. "So where is the scent coming from?" Al asked. Youko pointed to the Bamboo thicket just a another gunshot was heard. "So lets go!"

Sora said. Tarzan nodded.

As they entered the Thicket, Sora noticed something on the ground. "Hey…whats this?" he asked as he picked it up and started to examine it. "It looks like a pipe," Al answered

matter factly. "It has Clayton's scent on it." Youko mumbled. A twig snapped and a low growl was emitted. "Huh?" Everyone looked around. The bamboo started to move

some. Sabor the leopard suddenly leaped out of the bamboo and landed in front of them. "Ah!" Sabor roared and arched his back, ready to attack.

Tarzan pulled out his speared, yelled something, and charged at Sabor. Donald and Goofy also pulled out their weapons and started attacking. "Fire!" Al yelled and threw a

fireball. This cheetah was a pretty good fighter, because it dodged all of their attacks and let out an angry roar. "C'mon Youko! Lets help!" Sora said calling his Keyblade. "Huh?

O-okay…" she said. "Blizzard!" they shouted. Sabor jumped out of the way only to be hit by a combination of Tarzan's spear and Al's Fire. Sabor flew backwards and got up

again. He charged at Sora and Al, claws out. "Bli-Ahhh!" Sora and Al were both slashed at continuously by Sabor. Tarzan yelled something again and stabbed Sabor in the side

with his spear and ripped it out. Sabor let out a roar in pain and jumped away. "Sora! Al!" Donald gave them potions. Green lights surrounded their bodies and their cuts closed.

"Thanks…"they both said. Sabor charged again. "Fire!!" Youko yelled. Sabor was hit with a fireball along with Goofy's shield and Donalds blizzard. Then Tarzan, Al and Sora

dealt the final blow. Sabor roared again, and fell down.

Youko walked up to the Leopard. "Is it…?" Donald didn't finish. "Uh…y-yeah…" Youko said. "Hmm?" "What is it Youko?" Goofy asked. "I cant smell Clayton anymore…"

she said.

"Huh? What are those?" Al asked as strange looking Heartless jumped around. A shadow appeared by Donald's foot and Kyle popped out. "Whack!" Donald yelled. The

white mushroom Heartless jumped towards them and everyone got their weapons. Kyle walked over to them and started jumping around too. "Uh? They're not attacking us?"

Donald asked confused. "Gawrsh. That's strange," Goofy said. Tarzan didn't even pay attention. He seemed distracted by something. Sora ran over to one, Youko behind him.

The Heartless immediately stopped jumping and looked up at them. "Uh…hi?" Sora said unsurely. The Heartless started to shiver. "Is it cold?" Youko asked. A fire ball

suddenly hit it. "Whack!" they fell back. "You said it looked cold," Al said walking up to them. The mushroom jumped up and down happily and then disappeared. A box was

on the ground. "I wonder what this is?" Youko asked opening a box the mushroom left. She stared at strange blue goo. "Here Youko! Give it to me." Donald said.

Meanwhile, a gorilla ran through the Hippo's Lagoon and through the campsite, dodging all the Heartless in sight. Jane was inside the tent looking around for anything that could

possibly help her to communicate with Tarzan, when the gorilla suddenly ran into the tent and jumped on her. They both grunted as they hit the floor. Jane sat up and checked to

make sure she was ok. The gorilla also sat up and hugged her. Heartless jumped into the tent and walked over to them. Jane looked up in fear.

------

"Hey, where's Jane?" Sora asked, looking around as they entered the tent. "The scent of Heartless is in here." Youko said. "So they were kidnapped by Heartless?" Al said

putting a hand on her forehead. "Gawrsh. What's wrong, Tarzan?" Goofy asked, looking down at him. Tarzan seemed to be acting strange. "Something coming. Jane, danger.

Jane near Tree House." "To the Tree House!" Sora yelled, pointing in some random direction. Kyle jumped on his head. Everyone stared at him, then walked out.

Tarzan led them to the climbing trees where a big black fruit sat. "Eww…it moves…" Donald said. The fruit looked as thouh it was beating…like a heart. Heartless appeared

around everyone. "Dang it…" Al muttered. "Tarzan!" Everyone looked up. Jane and the gorilla, Terk , were trapped in an inlet in the growth, and covered by a thick wall of

vines. "We'll get ya out Jane! Don't worry!" Goofy yelled. The Heartless charged.

Al punched one across and killed it with a blizzard attack the area while Goofy threw his shield destroying them. "Fire!" Donald yelled while Tarzan stabbed others with his

spear. Kyle slashed at the evil monkeys with her claws while Sora and Youko tried to kill the Bounceywilds. More Heartless started to appear and everyone backed up. "Its not

working!" Sora said hitting one away. "Fire! Once we destroy one, another takes its place!" Al said. Youko shook her head as a disgusting smell filled her nose. "That smell is

awful…" Youko mumbled. "Gawrsh, do you think that's whats causing heartless to appear?" Goofy asked. "Well I can kind of sense darkness coming from it. Leon told that's

what Heartless are attracted to." Al said. "So that's what we have to destroy!" Sora said. Tarzan nodded. "Blizzard!" Sora, Al, Youko, and Donald yelled freezing the Heartless.

Sora, Al, and Youko took this time to run and attack the fruit. "Fire!" Sora yelled. "Blizzard!" Al and Youko yelled together. The attacks combined and the fruit jerked as if it

were in pain. The Heartless turned towards the trio and started to charge after them. "Sora! Youko! Al!" Donald yelled. Tarzan ran at the Heartless and started to attack them

furiously. "Lets go Donald!" Goofy said and went to help Tarzan defend their friends. "Right!" Donald yelled. "Thanks guys!" Sora said as Tarzan destroyed a heartless coming

at him from behind. Al jumped up and threw a fireball at the fruit and delivered a death kick. Youko jumped up and started slashing widely at it. Sora did a blizzard spell. It

wasn't long before the black fruit was destroyed, and the Heartless vanished.

Somehow, they made it to Jane and Terk and freed them. "So what happened?" Donald asked as they crowded around her. "Clayton came to the tent, and...that's the last thing I

remember." "Why am I not surprised?" Al muttered.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan explained. "We must help the gorillas." Jane said seriously. "Okay!" everyone said.

----------------------------------

Chibikuu: Weird place to stop, I know, but this chappie was soooo boring!

Al: You say that alot.

Chibikuu:...SHUT UP

Al: DONT MAKE ME KICK YOUR BUTT!

Chibikuu: (runs) Well...anyway...REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

ChibiKuu: Kya! For some reason, won't let me view the reviews! Ah!

Sora: It'll be alright

Chibikuu:Really?

Sora:I don't know!

Chibikuu:…

Kyle: (chokes on an apple)

Youko:Chibi does not-

Readers: WE KNOW! SHE DOES NOT OWN KH OR FF! SHE IS BORROWIN THEM!

Youko: (big eyes)

-----------------------------------

Youko's ears twitched. "What is it Youko?" Donald asked. "Clayton…and…he's not alone," she said. "Can you pick up his scent?" Al asked. Youko nodded. She sniffed the

air and lead them towards the cliff. When they got there, they saw the Heartless, and Clayton, surrounding the gorillas. Clayton was aiming his gun at one. The one that had taken

care of Tarzan since he was a baby. Clayton was about to pull the trigger when Sora ran towards him. "No!" He shouted. Clayton looked over at him. Kerchak and the other

gorillas walked away. "Nii-san!" Youko ran up to Sora and called her Keyblade. Kyle jumped off of Sora's head, landed beside them, and made a hissing noise. "Clayton?"

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said running up to them. &&X! Not Clayton!" Tarzan yelled. Everyone else ran up to them, their weapons ready. Clayton snapped his fingers and the

Heartless charged at them. "Hya!" Youko slashed through the evil monkeys. "Freeze!" Al yelled and did a Blizzard spell. Al ran up and punched them, making them shatter.

"Fire!" Donald sent a powerful fire attack at a group of Heartless and destroyed them. Goofy started to spin around, and then threw his shield. It spun around in a in circle

destroying Heartless then came back to Goofy. Tarzan threw his spear and managed to cut Clayton's arm. Clayton drew in a sharp breath and aimed his gun at Tarzan. Sora

jumped up behind him and smacked Clayton away. "Fire!" Youko yelled. Clayton jumped out of the way, but his arm was sliced open by Kyle's claws, "Why you little…" he

stopped and backed up against the wall. "We got you now!" Sora said.

Clayton aimed his gun at them, but only for a minute. The wall behind him exploded. "Something's there! Something big!" Youko said as her ears flattened. Tarzan stared at

Clayton, then charged after him. The crack of a gun filled the air, and Tarzan went flying backwards. Everyone gasped. Looking up, you saw Clayton was now off of the ground,

and floating in the air. "You alright?" Al asked Tarzan. He nodded and got up as if nothing happened.

Youko ran at Clayton and jumped up. "Hya!" Youko jumped up and tried to slash at the invisible creature, but it moved away. She followed the sound and threw her Keyblade.

A second later they heard something shriek and clayton jumped away. Youko called back her Keyblade. The monkey Heartless appeared again and started to attack.

Goofy ,Kyle and Tarzan helped her fight them off as Sora, Al, and Donald went after Clayton. Sora jumped up and made wide slashes at the two enemies. "Fire!" Al yelled.

"Blizzard!" Donald yelled. Their attacks combined and hit the invisible creature. The invisible enemy roared again and began to run around the area. They followed him, making

sure to dodge Clayton's bullets.

Youko dodge rolled behind the other Heartless and slashed at them. Goofy spun around, drawin the Heartless closer, then let his shield go, destroying them. Tarzan attacked the

other Heartless that surrounded with his spear while she swiped at the ones behind him. "Ok! Lets go help Nii-san!" Youko said with a determined look. "Yes Ma'am!" Goofy

said. Kyle and Tarzan nodded.

They ran over to where Sora, Al, and Donald were chasing Clayton. Kyle jumped up and slashed Clayton stomach, making him fall off. Al punched him across the face making

him stagger back. The invisible enemy started to rampage about. Sora turned around and was hit by its tail making him fly back. "Sora!" Everyone that could speak English

yelled. Al continuously kicked the invisible thing across the area and a screech filled the air. Youko ran over to Sora and kneeled down. "Are you ok Nii-san?" Youko asked.

Clayton stood up, his face full of rage. The invisible creature revealed itself. It looked like a giant, green Iguana with a heartless symbol on it's chest. Clayton wiped some blood

off his mouth. "That stupid little bi-" he saw Youko's back towards him and a smirk came across his face. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger. "Youko look out!" Goofy

yelled but he was too late. Youko felt as though her shoulder was being ripped apart. Her hat fell off revealing her wolf ears as she clutched her shoulder. "Youko! Are you ok?!"

Sora asked looking at her shoulder in horror. Youko was shaking. "It…it h-hurts…" she said as tears fell from her face. Kyle ran over to see if she was alright. She closed her

eyes, but the tears kept coming. "But I won't die or anything…" she said and sniffed.

"Ah, what's this?" Clayton said to himself as he saw Youko's ears. Another smirk spread across his face. "What are you smiling about?!" Donald yelled angrily. Clayton

reloaded his gun and jumped back on the Heartless whose name is Stealth sneak. "So. It appears that girl isn't human. Just think about how much she is worth! I'll make

millions!" Clayton shouted. "You'll never get your hands on her! FIRE!" Al yelled. Stealth Sneak jumped on its hind legs and screeched. Clayton fell off again. Donald ran over

to Youko. "Cure!" he yelled. A green light surrounded her and the bullet fell out. She stood up. "You ok now?" Sora asked standing up too. Youko nodded and wiped the rest

of her tears away. "Thanks Donald," she said. "As for you," she pointed her Keyblade at Clayton her face was expressionless. "That wasn't very nice!" she charged at Clayton.

Youko made a wide slash at Clayton, but Stealth Sneak deflected it. Kyle ran over and scratched Stealth Sneak repeatedly. Goofy threw his shield which hit Stealth Sneak right

in the face. Al then jumped up, kicked Stealth Sneak and flew over it's head. She landed in front of Clayton. "And this is for callin' me "Little girl!"" she punched him across the

face. Stealth Sneak turned around and smacked her away with its tail. Al coughed and red liquid ran down her lip. "That's it!" Clayton yelled picking up his gun. "I've had

enough of all of you!" he began to shoot at everything that moved, a psychotic look was in his eyes. Sora ,Goofy, and Kyle reflected them and ran after him. Youko ran at Stealth

Sneak and delivered wide blows with her Keyblade. "Blizzard!" Donald yelled sending ice. Stealth Sneak's front legs were frozen, but then it turned around and opened its

mouth. "Eh?" a green beam shot out of it's mouth. "AAHHHH!" Everyone jumped out of the way. Tarzan jumped up in the air and stabbed Stealth Sneak between the eyes.

Stealth Sneak screeched once again and began to sway. It opened it's mouth again and fired another green beam. This time it hit them. "Uhh…" Tarzan got back up and grabbed

the spear that was still in Stealth Sneak's head, ripped it out, and plunged it in deeper. Everyone else casted one last Fire spell and Stealth Sneak swayed some more. Sora,

Goofy and Kyle saw this, and hit him towards it. Clayton pointed his gun at them them again, his eyes were flashing with madness. "No-!" But he was cut off as a gurgling cry

issued forth from the Stealth Sneak's mouth, and it swayed dangerously over him. "Ahh…ahh…Aghhh!!" The beast fell over on top of him, and both Clayton and Stealth Sneak

ceased to move.

They watched the big, beautiful heart float up into the sky. 'I hope we find Kairi and Riku soon…' she wasn't aware of the blush on her face as she continued to think of her

friends. Goofy noticed this though and said, "Gawrsh Youko. How come yer face is all red?" "Huh?! Wha? My face isn't red!" she said waving her hands frantically. "Your

blushing!" Donald and Sora said. "N-no I'm not!" Youko stammered taking a step back. "You just turned a shade darker," Al said. She gulped as they started to grin at her. "I

told you I'm not blush-eep!" she squeaked as Kerchak picked her and Goofy up and flung them upwards. She landed up on the ridge of the area that was now exposed since

the Stealth Sneak had went exploding (yeah, that's right) through the wall. "Owwie…-Ack!" Youko fell on her stomach and groaned as Goofy landed on her back. "Shucks.

Sorry about that, Youko. Are you ok?" he asked helping her up. "Uh huh…I'm ok…" she said with swirlys in her eyes. "AAAAAAAAH-oomph!" Sora, Al, and Donald flew

over the ridge and landed right beside them. Kyle and Tarzan being lucky, got to climb up themselves. Tarzan walked over to her and placed her hat back on her head. "Thank

you," she said. Tarzan looked ahead. "Tarzan, home." he said.

They looked over the ridge and saw a cliff and a beautiful waterfall. The water rose up and the light hit it at a perfect angle making a rainbow appear. "Look at that!" Donald said

amazed. "Whatever," Al said with a shrug as they headed into the cavern that was a few yards away.

Sora and Youko ran ahead to check things out. Goofy started to talk to Tarzan .Al bent over one of the pools of water dipped her hands in, and splashed her face with water.

She felt better once the dirt and blood was off and stood up and shook her head. "Wak! Watch it Al! Your getting me wet!" Donald said annoyed. "Sorry," Al said like she

didn't even mean it and then shook her head again throwing even more water on him. "There. Now your all wet," she said just as Sora and Youko brought back items they found

lying around. "Tarzan said we have to go up there," Goofy said pointing to the very top of the cave. They groaned.

Everyone started jumping and climbing the vines. As they progressed farther into the tunnel, a blue glow began to get brighter and brighter with each step you took. Soon, they

made a cavern. It was empty, except for moss and rocks and a large mossy tree in the middle. Hundreds of blue butterflies glowed, lighting the place up.

Youko's eye lit up as she watched the beautiful butterflies float around them. Al walked over and caught one, then something caught her eye. All the butterflies suddenly flew over

to the moss tree and started to arrange themselves. "Aren't they pretty?" Youko asked softly. Sora looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah,"

Jane and Terk walked in behind them and looked at the beautiful sight before them. "&&X" Tarzan said. "This is your home?" Sora asked. "Then that means…" Tarzan raised a

hand to stop him, then put it to his ear.

"Oh…Huh?" Goofy asked, and Jane looked around. "The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here." "&&X. Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I've got it. &&X means heart. Friends in our heart..." Jane said in awe. "Heart…" Tarzan mimicked. "Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said looking down. "At least

we helped them,' Al said moving some hair away from her eyes. Donald, Goofy, Youko, and Kyle nodded.

"Friends, same heart." Tarzan continued. "Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends."

"Umm…does that count if you don't have a heart?" Al mumbled to herself. Kyle looked down. Sora had turned to Donald. "I'm sorry about what I said." He put a hand behind

his head. "I'm sorry too." Donald said smiling. "Yeah, all for one, huh?" Goofy added in, putting one hand on Donald's shoulder, and one on Sora's. Youko smiled. Al was eating

a banana. _'Where does she get those?' _Youko thought sweat dropping.

The room got brighter as the butterflies suddenly flew away and revealed a keyhole in the tree trunk. Sora stepped up, and raised his Keyblade. He pointed it at the keyhole, and

a beam of light issued out of its end. Youko's Keyblade suddenly appeared in her hand and a beam shot out and covered Sora's Keyblade. There was a soft glow, and an

echoing locking noise as the keyhole was locked. Youko's Keyblade stopped glowing. "What just happened?" Goofy asked with bi eyes. Youko looked at her Keyblade. "I

don't know,"

Something fell out of the tree and dropped to the ground. "A gummi!" Donald exclaimed, looking down at it. "But it's sure not the king's." Goofy said disappointedly. Terk nudged

Donald. Jane chucked as she saw this. "I think someone has a new admirer." "What?" Donald looked down at the gorilla, and waved his hands frantically. "No, no, no, no! Daisy

would kill me!" Youko smiled as everyone else laughed. Al didn't say anything. Goofy picked up the gummi and pocketed it. Al looked down. "Hey, Isntthis a trinity?" Everyone

ran over to her. "Yeah!" Donald exclaimed. They held their weapons up, and a flash of light appeared. When it was gone, a treasure chest was sitting in front of them. Al opened

the chest and three Dalmatian puppies barked happily, then disappeared. "It must be really uncomfortable in there," Sora said.

---------------------------------------------

"What drew that Heartless to that world?" Jafar asked, slightly surprised.

"**The hunter lured them there**." Maleficent replied, in her cold, empty voice. "**It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was a bit too tasty for his **

**own good."  
**

The sack of Insects, Oogie Boogie laughed. "Yeah, he got chomped instead!" "A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy is a problem. He

found one of the keyholes."

"**Fear not**." Maleficent said. "**It will take him ages to find the rest, even with that girl**." She waved her hand, and the image of the group appeared in the table. "**Besides, he **

**remains blissfully unaware of our other plan**." "Yes, the princesses..." Ursula said rubbing her hands together.

"**They are falling into our hands, one by one**." As Maleficent spoke, Alice appeared out of the darkness. She turned to smirked at the frightened girl. "

--------------------------------------------

"Well, we better get going," Sora said to Jane as he started to walk out of the tent.

Tarzan turned to them. "Tarzan, Sora, friends." he said and put a keychain in Sora's hand. Youko pulled Al over to him. "Are we your friends too?" she asked. Tarzan smiled

and nodded. "Al, Youko, Tarzan friends," she smiled back and Al waved goodbye.

"The gummi block that came out of the glowing hole...it's not like the others. Wonder what it's for." Sora said as the six of them headed for the Gummi ship. "Eh," Donald sighed.

"Leon might know," Al shrugged. "Hm...he might. Back to Traverse Town, then?" Sora asked putting his hands behind his head and turned to Donald. "I wanna be pilot!" "Hey,

stop it!" Donald yelled back, sounding as if he couldn't believe Sora would bring it up again. "Oh, come on! I'm the Keyblade Master!" "I don't care who you are! No!" "Shut up

or I'll kill you!" Al yelled kickin them in the shin and ran into the Gummi Ship for dear life.

Goofy sighed, and looked over at Youko. "Here we go again." She smiled. Kyle shook her head.

As Sora, Donald argued and Al threatening them that she'll take them to the Bahamas and make them eat pizza rolls until they got really fat and kick them into the ocean, Youko

looked outside and watched the stars go by. A shooting star caught her eye and she put her hands up to her chest and closed her eyes. "I hope…I hope we'll see Riku and Kairi

soon…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chibikuu: Next chappie! Yay!

Riku: About time you posted.

Chibikuu:…Shut it. Anyway, the reason it took so ong to post was because someone kept deleting the stuff I typed. But I found away to lock stuff, and etc who cares. Enjoy the

chappie and you know the whole disclaimer thing yadda yadda…

---------------------------------

"Nii-san?" Sora looked up, his azure eyes meeting Youko's amethyst one. "Huh?" he asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. "Is…something wrong?" Youko asked, sitting next to

him. Sora looked down. "I…was just hoping that Riku and Kairi we're on that world…" he said sadly. she frowned. "I see…You really do miss them don't you?" she asked,

looking sad as well.

Realizing his sadness was rubbing off, his frown disappeared into a grin. "Don't worry! Riu's a big boy and can take care of himself! And I'm sure Kairi is fine too!" Sora said,

reassuringly. Youko smiled shyly, and yawned. Sora chuckled, making her blush.

"So Youko…what was it like living on that island for all those years?" Sora asked a couple minutes later. Youko rubbed her face, looking down. "Well…it was lonely…" she

said, picking up Kyle and lookin out the window. "I survived on whatever grew on the island. I was alone and never asked anyone for help. Noone even knew I existed….hee

hee, but that's my fault," she said. Al's ear twitched as she started to listen to the conversation, only half interested. Youko continued. "I used to watch you…you, Kairi, Riku…

Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka…you were always playing on that island. At times, I wanted to reveal myself and play with you, but I was stubborn…and I was afraid you wouldn't

accept me." "And how wrong you were!" Sora said. Youko nodded, her eyes getting heavy. "I'm really lad I met you though…even if I didn't know Riku and Kairi for more than

a day, you were all my first friends. My best friends," she said and fell backwards.

"Gah!" Al looked back at Sora and saw he had Youko in his arms. He laid her on the seat and put a finger to his lips. Al only nodded and turned back around. Kyle jumped onto

Sora's head and looked out into space.

--------------

Dark…

It was dark…

Youko could feel herself fall into darkness. She couldn't move any part of her body but her head. She looked down. A black ocean was beneath her. She fell into the ocean and

landed on the soft sand, not caring that she could breath.

A flapping sound filled the air…ocean, causing her to look the down. The ground beneath began to rip and tear apart, white doves circling her body and flying off. "…"

Now, instead of the soft sand beneath her, there was a stained glass platform with a picture of a woman with brown hair and a yellow dress.

_**So much to do, so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid.**_

A voice said. Youko jumped a little and looked around.

"Who said that?" she whispered.

The voice ignored him.

_**The door is still shut.**_

"Huh? A door?" she asked.

_**Now step forward. Can you do it?**_

Youko took a step forward and stumbled a bit as three pedestals rose from the platform, a weapon appearing over each one.

The one on her right held a staff with a mouse head on it, the middle had a sword with the same mouse symbol on the hilt, and the one on her left held a shield with the mouse

insignia on it as well.

_**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely**._

Youko walked over to the sword and picked it up.

_**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek? **_

_The voice asked._

Youko frowned. '_I like the invincible part, but terrible destruction? No…' _Youko shook her head. "No,"

The shield caught her eye. She walked over to it and picked it up.

_**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?**_

The voice questioned again.

Youko nodded. "Yes. I would like to protect my friends," she said.

Suddenly, the shield disappeared with a "ping".

_**Your path is set.**_

The voice announced.

****

**_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_ **

Youko walked over to the pedestal holding the sword.

_**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?**_

Youko nodded and the sword disappeared.

_**You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?**_

The voice asked.

Youko nodded. "Yes. This is the form I choose," she said.

The pedestals began to sink into the platform. "?!"

The platform shattered underneath Youko, sending her flying into the darkness.

Strange enough, she landed on her feet, the shards falling around her.

She now stood on another platform. This one had another picture of a woman. She wore a blue dress and had blonde hair in a bun.

****

**_You've gained the power to fight._ _Use this power to protect yourself and the others._**

Youko looked up, tryin to find the source of the voice. "What do you mean "the others"? Are you talking about Nii-san and the others?" Youko asked. The platform began to

fade.

"What's happening?"

_**Keep your light burning strong. And maybe…**_

The platform reappeared with the pedestals holding the sword, shield, and staff. Then another pedestal rose from the ground. A light appeared over it and faded away. A strange

item was floating above it. It looked like a golden bracelet that spiraled up to your elbow.

_**You could gain this power as well…**_

It was dark again. The voice was one, and Youko was alone. "Hello?" she called into the darkness. No answer. Youko looked down.

A minute later, footsteps filled the air. Youko looked around cautiously, in case it was an enemy. The footsteps got louder, and she still couldn't find the source.

Youko nearly screamed as someone walked right past her and didn't stop. She called her key blade, turned around, and nearly gasped at who she saw.

"K-Kairi?!" she stammered. The red head turned around and smiled. A bright pink light surrounded her and she was gone.

--------------

"YOUKO!" Donald shouted in Youko's ear. "?!?!?!?!?!" Youko fell out of the seat. "H-huh? What is it?" she asked. "We made it to a new world!" Goofy said, turning around

to grin at her. "Already?" she asked, getting up. "Yeah, Sora saw the world before anyone else, and when Donald least expected it, he snatched the controls!" Goofy explained.

Sora grinned and rubbed his head, a small bump was visible. Donald stood beside him, holdin his staff and tapping his foot, making it obvious he just hit Sora. Al stood beside

them, shrugging with an expressionless face while Goofy went to check Sor'a head. Kyle jumped into Youko's arms.

A few minutes later, after Sora persuading Donald and a few fire balls, they got off the ship and found themselves in front of two large doors. "It's a gate," Al corrected the

author. (Author: W-well…hey guess what Al?) "Hm?" Al asked. (Author: SHUT UP. )

Everyone gained their composure back after the sudden burst from the author and went up to the **doors**. Sora pushed them opened and let everyone inside.

"W-wow! This place sure is bigger on the inside!" Youko commented, looking around. The place reminded Sora of a large yard. On either side of him were pots with fires

burning. On the walls, were pieces of fabrics with some weird writing on it. He looked ahead of him and saw two huge statues of two men dressed in roman/Greek battle armor

with swords and shields, which surrounded a small door.

As they went through the door, they were in a room that wasn't much different from the outside, the same sandy colored walls, and empty shelves. Oh yeah, and a goat standing

on a pedestal, oblivious to what was going on. "Please…someone et him to put some pants on…" Al mumbled, shielding her "virgin eyes".

"Um…" Sora started, walking towards the goat. "Good timing. Give me a hand will ya?

Move that pedestal for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games," The goat interrupted him, pointing to pedestal that was to their right. Sora pouted sightly, then brightened

up when he heard the word "games". He went over to the pedestal and tried to move it. It didn't budge. He tried again, and failed. "Can I try?" Youko asked shyly. Sora moved

and let her try. Her face turned slightly red, no one was sure if it was because she was straining, or embarrassed. Kyle flung herself into the pedestal, and succeeded in knocking

herself out. "It weighs a ton!" Sora sighed. "It's too heavy!" Youko gasped. "Here! I'll show you how easy it is!" Donald said, and tried to move it. He only ended up pushing

himself in the opposite direction. "Aw phooey," Donald mumbled. Goofy chuckled. Al didn't bother to try, she was smart enough to know that if two people couldn't do it, then

she couldn't do it.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora said to the goat man. "What? Too heavy?" the goat said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Since when did you become so--" he started as he turned

around and FINALLY noticed the group and stopped. "Oh, wrong guy. What're you you doing here?" he asked rudely, jumping down from his own pedestal. "This here is the

world famous Olympus Coliseum. Hero's only!" he said. "But-" Youko was cut off. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games! So run along, pipsqueaks,"

Sora glared at him. Al's eye twitched. "WHO'R YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK?!" she screamed and tried to attack him, making Sora and Goofy restrain her. The goat

sighed. "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here at the Coliseum." he explained. Donald crossed his arms. "You've got heroes

standing right in front of you!" he said. Sora and Youko nodded. "Yup. They're real heroes choden by the Keyblades!" Goofy explained, putting his arms around them. "And

we're heroes too! Even if I have doubts about Al-OW!" Donald was cut off as Al grabbed his staff and smacked him with it. Everyone went quiet. "Anyone else?" she asked.

This made the goat burst out laughing. "H-Heroes?! T-those runts?! And t-two of them are girls! T-that's just hilarious!" Youko's ear twitched, annoyed. Al's eye twitched some

more and Sora and Goofy had to hold her down again. "That's not funny! We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora said defensively. "Girls can fight too!" Youko said balling her

hands into fist by her side.

"Ha! Hey, if you can't even move this…" he started, trying to move the pedestal. "You can't…" Everyone stared at him. "Call yourself…" the goat man started pushing himself

back. Sora and Al crossed their arms, Goofy put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, Donald tapped his foot, and Youko and Kyle stared at him, slightly amused.

"Heroes!" the goat finished and collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. Sora smiled victoriously. "Ok…so it takes a little more than brawn. Well, well let's see what you can

do," the goat challenged. "Your on! Right Youko?" Sora looked over at the wolf girl. Youko turned red as everyone stared at her, then she pulled her hat up. "Ok," she said.

Sora grinned.

The goat man they now knew as Phil, lead everyone into an arena. There were around 20 barrels sitting around. "Ok. The rules are simple" Bust as many barrels as you can

within the time limit. Are you ready Kid?" Phil asked Sora. "Yeah!" Sora replied. "GO!" Sora ran at the barrels and destroyed them. As Donald and Goofy cheered him on and

Al watching quietly, Youko's mind started to drift towards the dream. '_That was Kairi…I'm sure of it…That dream was so weird. And that voice…'_

"Time!" Phil yelled, pulling her away from her thoughts. Sora ran over to him. "So how'd I do?" he asked energetically. "Not bad kid. You finished ten seconds early! Now its

your turn girly! You ready?" Phil asked as Youko walked up. Youko nodded. "Go!" Youko slashed through a barrel. Then she smashed a barrier and went to the next one. As

soon as she was finished, Phil yelled "Time!" Youko walked over to him. "How did I do?" she asked. "Not bad girlie, but you finished you finished three seconds after than the

kid." Phil said. "Hee hee! Looks like I win Youko!" Sora said, flashing her a grin. Youko sighed. The remains of the barrels vanished and even more took its place. "Ok, this will

be alittle tougher, but you can handle it right?" Phil asked Sora. "Of course!" Sora responded. "Ok! Then go!" Sora slashed through the barrels until Phil yelled, "Time! Hey, not

bad! You finished two seconds earlier than last time," Phil said. It was Youko's turn again. "Good luck Youko!" Sora said as he walked past her.

"Go!' the goat yelled. Youko smashed a barrel into another, breaking them both. She smiled at this and did it to the rest of them. "Time! Your better than I thought! You finished

two seconds faster than the kid!" Phil said, a hint of amazement in his voice. "Man! If only I knew to do that! Youko you cheated!' Sora said playfully. "Good job Youko!"

Goofy congratulated, giving her a hug. "Hey, maybe you should teach Sora!" he said as Kyle jumped on her. "Hey!" Sora said, pretending to look offended. "Ah! W-well…I

mean…I really didn't do anything! I-It was just luck!" Youko said, waving her arms. "Jeez, relax will ya?" Al said poking her side.

"You know, you kids ain't bad." Phil said. "Hee hee. Looks like we're heading for the games," Sora said in a sing-song voice, his hands behind his head. "Afraid not," Phil said,

making everyone freak out. "Why not?!" Sora asked. "Two words: YOU GUYS AIN'T HEROES!" he yelled and turned around. Goofy counted on his fingers. "But that's…"

"Isn't there any way we could join?" Youko pleaded. "Look, no pass, no entry." "Well, how do we get one? Donald asked. "Like I'll tell you!" Phil said, getting back to his

work. Al smirked. "THUNDER!" she yelled and electrocuted Phil. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Phil screamed at her. "I was just trying to master it," Al said, looking

innocent. "Come on, Al. Lets go," Sora said, heading for the door.

"Man this isn't fair" Sora said pouting as they left the coliseum." "Yea who does he think he is not calling us heroes?" Donald said pouting too.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" a mysterious voice asked.

Everyone turned around and saw…a blue man? Yes. A blue man. On his head, blue flames burned and he wore a black toga. "Who're you?" Donald asked, pointing at him.

Youko's eyes narrowed. "Woah, hold on there fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right? Well then get a load of this" the man said, putting an arm on

Sora's shoulder. A light surrounded his hand and when it disappeared, there was a pass. "No way! A pass!" Sora said in disbelief. "Oh joy…" Al said, not caring. "It's all yours,

good luck kiddo. I'm pullin' for you, little shorty." Youko glared at the blue man and revealed her fangs. The man took notice of this and started to walk away. "And you might

want to keep her on a leash by the way," he said before vanishing.

"I…I don't trust that man, Nii-san," Youko said as they got ready to go back inside. "Why not? After all, he gave us this pass!" Sora said. "And I bet if a wanted murderer gave

you candy he would become your best friend," Al said. Sora ignored her and went inside. "Gee, are you alright Youko?" Goofy asked the wolf. She nodded. "I'm just uneasy.

That's all," she replied. "Well don't be," Donald said. She nodded.

"Hey! How'd you get this?" Phil asked, as Sora handed him the pass. "Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked, ignoring him. "Well, I guess so. We'll start with the

preliminaries! Are you ready?" Phil asked. "Yeah! Lets go!" Sora said. "Good call." Phil said.

Everyone started to head into the arena when Phil stopped them. "Hey! Be careful. Some real weirdoes sighed up. Things are gonna heat up, so you'd better be ready." Kyle

came out of the shadows and walked towards the entrance to the arena. "Are you ready too Kyle?" Goofy asked. Kyle nodded.

The first round was easy. It turned out that the team, Shadow scouts, were a bunch of Heartless, soldiers and Blue Rhapsodies. The Blue Rhapsodies shot ice at the quintet and

dodged. "Fire!" Donald yelled, destroying three at once. Goofy spun around, making a tornado and took a couple of soldiers. Al cast her new Thunder spell, making some

heartless shatter, and Sora, Youko, and Kyle took out what was left in under a minute.

After the forth round, everyone did their little cheers. Sora twirling the key blade saying "That's the power of the Keyblade!" Goofy dancing, saying "WE DID IT!" Donald

jumping up and down, "For Daisy!" Al crossing her arms and looking away, "Is that all you got?" Youko punching her fists into the air, "We won!" and Kyle doing backflips.

"Your no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad," Phil said walking up to them. "Lucky for you, you came to me for coaching, I wish he was here to see this." "Who?" Goofy asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero, if there ever was one. Too bad, he's off visiting his fater.

A flapping noise filled the air. Sora looked up and saw a man at least eighteen years old. He had spikey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a red cape, black pants, and

a gauntlet. The strange man stared at the group, and they stared back. Youko's face turned red as he walked right past her, but went serious when she caught his scent. '_I can _

_smell it. The scent of darkness…' _she thought.

"You know, it's impolite to stare, little girl," the man said. Youko's face reddened once again when she realized **he** was staring at **her**. "I-I-I…I'm sorry!" she said, turning

around and walked behind Sora. The man turned back around and walked away. Youko sighed in relief. "Yeah. I can tell he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll

end up facing him." Phil said. Youko looked up.

-------------------------

As the quintet cheered, they were unaware they were being watched.

"Those little punks are your next opponents. Now, don't blow it. Just take them out." The blue man said the eighteen year old, Cloud. Cloud looked over at him, his arms

crossed. "The great god of the underworld is afraid of a little boy and a little girl? Sorry but my contract says--" "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! Look, I

know it says your only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you got to fight those kids to get to him. Come on. Hey it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: it's all just a

game so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is not big deal, right?" the blue man interrupted. Cloud got up and walked away. "Geez, stiffer then

the stiffs back home," the blue man mumbled to himself. "But still it's hard to come across suckers like him…"

-------------------------

Chibikuu: Welp, I decided to end this one before it became too long…or deleted. Anywayz, I'm working on the next chapter right now! So Bye byez!


	8. Chapter 8

Chibikuu: Been Soooooooooooooooooo lazy lately. But here yeah go. Oh! And thanks for the reviews!

Riku: Your really slow….Its been like…..5 months since you posted a chapter.

Chibikuu: -- Leave me alone,

Sora: Its true. XD

Chibikuu: Shut up! DX

Disclamer: Own nothing but Youko!

--

As the quintet cheered, they were unaware they were being watched. "Those little punks are your next opponents. Now, don't blow it. Just take them out." The blue

man said the eighteen year old, Cloud. Cloud looked over at him, his arms crossed. "The great god of the underworld is afraid of a little boy and a little girl? Sorry but

my contract says--" "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! Look, I know it says your only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you got to

fight those kids to get to him. Come on. Hey it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: it's all just a game so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along

the way is not big deal, right?" the blue man interrupted. Cloud got up and walked away. "Geez, stiffer then the stiffs back home," the blue man mumbled to himself.

"But still it's hard to come across suckers like him…"

--

A flapping filled the air and once again, everyone came face to face with Cloud. "…" Cloud pulled out his Buster Sword. "Begin!" Phil yelled. The quintet all attacked

Cloud at once. They managed to corner him in less then ten seconds. "…" Cloud charged at the quintet with lightning speed and swung his blade. "!!" everyone was

sent flying back. "Ow…" Youko rubbed her new cuts.

"Woah!" Sora dodged Cloud's blade and managed to hit him from behind. "…" Cloud hardly flinched and used his speed to run past Sora and go directly for Youko.

"Hya!" he swung his blade. Youko drew in a sharp breath as she felt her stomach being cut. She blocked some of his attacks and hit him away. "Blizzard!" Al yelled,

shooting ice shards at Cloud. His arm got cut, but he didn't show any signs of being hurt. "Crud!" Al mumbled and dodged a blow from his blade. "Are you ok Youko?"

Sora asked, running over to her to help her up. "I-I'm fine Nii-san. Don't waste any potions right now though," she said, gripping her key blade. "Are you sure?"

Donald asked, appearing behind Sora. "Yes. Right now we have to help Goofy and Al!" She said, watching the little girl and the dog do their best to hold Cloud off.

They nodded and ran to help them.

"Don't worry Al! I got your back!" Goofy yelled, blocking Cloud. But the blonde haired man got behind him and smacked him across the arena. "Goofy!' Donald yelled,

running over to help his companion. "Thunder!" Al yelled. Cloud was stunned. Kyle came up from the shadows and began to repeatedly slash Cloud. "…!" Cloud

kicked Kyle away, but she got back up. "Fire!" Sora and Donald yelled. A wall of fire surrounded Cloud, making him stop. "Got him!" Sora and Youko jumped, going for

an aerial attack. "Alri-" Cloud jumped over the fire and knocked them to the ground. He slammed his Buster Sword into the ground, creating shockwaves . Sora and

Youko flew back from the impact, but Kyle, Donald, Goofy, and Al jumped just in time to avoid it. "Thunder!" Donald and Al yelled. Cloud dodged and ran past them,

cutting Al's leg in the process. Al fell down, clutching her leg. _'Why? Why didn't he finish me just then?' _she thought as Donald ran over to her. She turned around, her

eyes widening. _'He's after Sora and Youko!' _"Cure!" Donald yelled and a green light surrounded her. "Thanks," she said and ran after Cloud.

Sora blocked Cloud's attack, hit him, and sent him flying back. Al, Goofy and Kyle took this opportunity to smack him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Sora

fell back, catching his breath. "Whew! We did it!" he said. Kyle tilted her head to the side. Goofy and Donald did their victory dances while Al rubbed her leg.

"We should see if he's ok," Sora said a minute later. Everyone nodded and walked over to Cloud. Sora offered his hand to help him up, but Cloud got up on his own.

Youko eyes got big as she sniffed the air. _'What? No way…' _"What is it?" Donald asked. "The darkness I smelled earlier… It wasn't just coming from Cloud…" she

responded. Cloud looked at her strangely. His eyes were obviously saying, 'She…sniffed me?' "What do you mean?" Goofy asked. "I can sense it…another

darkness…" at that moment, a big, giant, black paw stepped on Cloud's Buster sword, ripping it out of his hands. Everyone looked up. A HUGE black dog with three

head looked down at them, black fog coming from its mouths. Sora gasped.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot to mention: Accidents happen." The blue man said from a corner before disappearing. The giant dog growled

dangerously and snapped its jaws. It went for an attack and everyone blocked themselves, getting ready for impact, but nothing happened. Sora looked up and saw

that the do was being raised off of the ground by a man with orange, slightly curled hair and dressed in ancient greek armor.

"Herc!" Phil yelled.

"Phil! Get them out of here!" Hercules yelled. "You heard the man!" Phil yelled, taking off. Goofy picked Al up and carried her back in, Donald, Sora, Kyle, and Youko

behind.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Phil said as they made it inside. "Cure!" Donald said. A green light surrounded the group. "Can you tell us what that was?" Sora

asked. "That was Cerberus, the Guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not--" "Oh my god, we forgot Cloud out

there." Al suddenly said. They slapped their foreheads. "We have to go back and help them!" Sora said, looking determined. Youko Goofy and Donald nodded. Kyle

stared at into the entrance to the arena. The quintet ran towards the entrance. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Phil yelled. "To help Hercules and Cloud!

Then you can decide if we're heroes or not!" Sora called back.

As they entered the stadium, they saw Hercules backed against the wall, an unconscious Cloud over his shoulder. Cerberus was about to snap at them, then turned

it's heads as the quintet ran up to them. It growled, snapped dangerously close to them. "Someone needs a breath mint…" Sora coughed. Hercules took this

opportunity, to get Cloud to safety. "Hey, Goofy, Youko, your dogs, why don't you tell him to back off!?" Al asked. "N-no way! Just because I'm a dog doesn't mean I

speak it!" Goofy said, taking a step back. That left Youko. She gulped. "O-ok then. I'll try." she said, trying to be brave. She walked up to Cerberus and started to

say, er, bark something. A minute later, Cerberus barked madly and snapped at her. "Eep!" Youko jumped back. "What did you say to it?" Sora asked. "All I did was

ask it to please stop attacking, and the next thing I know, it gets mad and says "I listen to my master and my master alone! How dare you give me orders!' and it

tries to bite me!" Youko explained, trying to catch her breath. Cerberus barked. "Kid, I got two words of advice for you: ATTACK!" Phil screeched from across the

arena.

The giant dog growled, black mist forming at it's mouth. "What the…?" Cerberus shot the mist into the ground. Sora jumped back as there was an explosion near

him. Ten there was another one, closer this time. "Run!" he yelled, taking off. Everyone managed to avoid the explosions, and when they died down, the group went

to attack the dog.

Al punched Cerberus's nose, getting her arm bit in return. She jumped back, grasping her bleeding arm. She pulled out a potion. _'Man! This is my last one too!' _she

cursed inwardly as she used it. The bleeding stopped. She ran at the do once again. Kyle appeared from a shadow and slashed Cerberus across the face and

jumped back. Youko ran up behind Cerberus and grabbed onto its tail. This made him look back. One of the heads tried to bite her, but luckily, she jumped onto his

back and clung to his fur, making him bite his tail. Cerberus howled in pain and started to rampage around the arena. "Ahhhhhhh!" Youko screamed, holding on for

dear life. "Don't' worry! We got you!" a voice said. She turned around and saw Sora ,Goofy, and Kyle. "N-Nii-san? Goofy? Kyle?" _'H-how'd they get up here?' _she

thought.

"Blizzard! Fire! Thunder!" Donald yelled, casting his magic. "Would you stop it! Your using up all your magic!" Al yelled, as she punched the giant dog. "Fire!' Donald

yelled, ignoring her. Nothing happened. "Uh…" He laughed nervously. Al slapped her forehead. "So much for cure spells and potions…" "Hey! I do too have potions!"

Donald dug in his pocket and pulled out nothing. "…" He laughed again. A shook her head, before the both of them were smacked by a paw.

"We have to get to his heads!" Sora said, starting to climb up Cerberus's back. Youko and Goofy nodded, Kyle stared at him blankly, and followed him. They

eventually got there and each of them went to a head. "Ready? Sora asked. They nodded again. Then at the same time, they stabbed Cerberus's eyes. Cerberus

threw them off of him and sent another wave of explosions. Goofy blocked a few of them, but still got hit by a couple. Sora managed to dodge roll all of them, Kyle

jumped into a shadow, and immediately flew out, getting hit by the attack. And Youko got hit by one of them and flew towards Cerberus, who then raised his paw,

and slammed it down.

Youko felt herself being shoved out of the way. "Gah!" Youko looked over at the spot she was in a few seconds ago and gasped. "Al!" Everyone yelled. The little girl

was being crushed by the giant paw. "Ow…" Al coughed up some blood. Youko tried to get up, but fell back down, grabbing her leg. Sora ran over to her, looking

concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Youko nodded. "Yes Sora. I was just crushed by a paw 5 times my size. Of course!" she said sarcastically. He twitched, and

went to help Al. Kyle wobbled over to them and laid down. "Oh Kyle…" Youko patted the Heartless's head.

"Fire!" Sora yelled. Cerberus growled and lifted his paw up, but since he couldn't see or smell very good due to Al punching him, he missed hitting Sora and nearly hit

Donald. "Whack!" he cried. Sora picked up Al and carried her over to Youko. He set her down. "Al?" She didn't respond. "Crap," he ran back to fight Cerberus. "Ah…"

Al groaned. "Are you ok?" Youko asked. "Yeah, but I think my legs are crushed." she replied. A roar was heard through out the stadium as Sora dealt the final blow.

Cerberus wobbled at first, then collapsed in a big heap. "They did it!" Youko gasped. "Yeah…" Al mumbled, then passed out. "Uwah!" Youko tried to move. "Owie!"

she held her leg. "Al! Youko!" Goofy picked up Youko, while Sora picked up Al, getting a groan from her, and took them back to the lobby.

"Thus, I hereby dub thee Junior Heroes, and confer upon thee full rights, to participate in the games. Further more-"

"Hey whaddya mean "Junior Heroes?!" Donald argued.

"You rookies still don't know what it takes to be true heroes." Phil retorted back to him.

"So, uh, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules said proudly to them.

"We'll start by proving ourselves in the games!" Sora said and made a fist of triumph. "Noo…." everyone else groaned. Kyle jumped up and head butted him. "Oww!

Hey!" Sora glared at her.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil said and stared at the entrance to the coliseum.

Youko sighed in relief. "Hey, before you leave. Here you go. "Hercules said, tossing Sora something. "What is it?" The brunette asked. "You guys got pretty beat up

from that last battle, so you'll need it," Hercules replied.

"W-well, you should use it on Al," Youko suggested. "Why me?" she asked. "Because your legs got crushed," Donald replied, crossing his arms. "Fine, whatever," Al

said, raising her hands up.

The four walked out of the lobby, Sora carrying a blushing Youko, with Kyle on her head. and started for the exit. They saw Cloud sitting there in a slump.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, walking towards him..

"Hades lied to me. I exploited the power of darkness, but it backfired. He promised to help me find someone." Cloud said. "I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the

light."

"You'll find it. We're searching for it as well." Youko reassured him.

"For your light?"

They nodded.

Cloud opened Sora's hand and gave him an item, "Don't lose sight of it." He said before he started to walk off. Sora turned to him and asked, "Hey, how 'bout a

rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved!" making him stop.

He turned and smiled, flipping his hair, "I think I'll pass." Youko blushed harder (god, what a fan girl), and hid her face in Sora's shoulder. The gang laughed as they

exited the Olympus Coliseum, ready for their new adventure to begin.

--

Landing at Traverse Town was easy after a few squabbles with Heartless ships in space.

Everyone got off the ship.

"We got some potions!" Donald yelled, as he and Goofy came back from shopping. "Here!" he said, using them on Youko. She felt her legs get better and her cuts

heal. "Thank you Donald," she said as she stood up. "And…" she blushed. "Thanks for carrying me, Nii-san," she said. Sora grinned. "No problem," he said, turning

around. "Hey you guys!" a familiar voice said. Yuffie came running over to them. "Hi Yuffie! How are you?" Sora asked. "I'm good! I'm glad to see you guys are ok!

Anyway, Leon wanted me to tell you as soon as you go back that wanted to give you something. He said to meet him in the cave. You can find it near the alley in

Second District," she continued. "So now that I told you, I'm going back to the hotel! Seeya!" she said, and walked away. Kyle looked around, then started to walk

away too. "Gawrsh! I wonder where Kyle is goin'?" Goofy asked. Youko went after the Heartless. "Wait Kyle!" Everyone else followed her.

Kyle had led them to Second District. "Kyle, please don't run away like that," Youko said softly, as she picked Kyle up. "Hey, What's this?" Sora asked, looking at a

row of metal bars in front of him. "Looks like she lead us to the ally," Donald said. Al bent down. "There's a trinity," she said. "You know what that means," Donald

said, looking at Goofy. He nodded. Al, Goofy, and Donald stared at the two key blade masters who were examining the bars before them and positioned themselves.

"Ready…" Donald whispered. "Set…" Goofy whispered back. "Lets go," Al said and they charged at them. "Huh? Uh, ack!" Youko squeaked as she saw the trio run

towards them. Sora looked back as Kyle jumped away. "Wha-AAAAAH-Umph!" was all he could say as he and Youko were rammed face first into the bars, which

broke a second later, making them fall down and land in water. "Ow…" Youko groaned, sitting up. Kyle walked over to her and sat on her head. "Think you could

have warned us before doing that?" Sora asked, glaring at the trio. "We would've, should've, could've, but we didn't feel like it," Al responded, getting off of Goofy.

They shook the water off of themselves and kept moving.

"So, you found the Keyhole." Leon said as he quintet walked towards him. Sora nodded. "Yeah. They Keyblade locked it automatically." Arieth smiled. "Good." "Every

world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon explained. "So…That means we

have to seal this world too?" Sora asked. Leon nodded. "Great…" Al muttered.

"Wait, what?!" Sora shook his head. "What do you mean?" "It was in Ansem's report." Aerith told them. Leon crossed his arms. "The Heartless enter through the

Keyhole and do something to the world's core." "What happens to the world?" Youko asked. Al sighed. "The world...Well, it disappears. Swallowed by the darkness."

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Youko gasped, "WHAT?!" Leon nodded and stared at Kyle, who stared blankly back at him. "Its only a matter of time. That heartless there

may seem harmless, but sooner or later it will come after you, and your hearts. Its pure instinct," Youko picked Kyle up. _'I'm sure she wouldn't do that…I mean…' _she

thought, looking away. "Anyway, That's why the keys are important." Leon told them. "Please lock the keyholes. All of you. You're all connected now." Arieth smiled

at them. "You're the only ones who can." "I don't know…" Sora looked down.

Leon smirked. "Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Donald punched the air, "Yeah!" "Remember, Nii-san." Youko put a hand on her friends

shoulder. "We're going to help you find your friends." He smiled, too. "Yeah. I remember." "And King Mickey!" Goofy added. "Yeah…" Al said..

Sora grinned, and turned to Leon again. "Hey, Leon." The man looked over at Sora. "This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" Leon

put his hand part way over his eyes in that thoughtful position he does, but didn't say anything.

Arieth chuckled. "Ask Cid. He should know."

As the group was leaving, Leon stopped them, "Wait. Take this with you." He handed Sora the stone he called Earthshine. "This stone holds some mysterious

power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it. " "How do you use it?" Sora asked him.

This time, Leon crossed his arms, and didn't say anything. Al snickered as he turned away, going into his thoughtful/"I-Want-To-Tell-You-You're-A-Dumbass pose" ,

"Uh…Leon…?" Sora asked.

As they got back to Second District, Youko's head started to hurt. "Are you ok?" Al asked with an emotionless voice. "Uhh…My head hurts…" she said.

__

A girl…

Youko couldn't see her face because it was covered by a shadow, but she knew she was scared. The sky was black and the winds were strong. She gasped as she beady

yellow eyes started coming out of the ground. "Heartless!" she gasped, and tried to call her Keyblade, but nothing happened. "What?!"

"Wh-what are these?!" the little girl asked. She screamed something else, but Youko couldn't hear over the roar of the winds.

The scene changed. Now a little boy stood, looking at the sky, his violet eyes had white rings around his pupils and his face held a blank look. The girl ran up behind him.

"What's going on?" the girl asked. The boy turned around and grinned, holdin his arms up. "Don't be afraid… Just accept the darkness," he replied. "Wh-what do you mean

"Accept the darkness?"" she asked. "Accepting the Darkness was the best thing that has ever happened… we don't have to stay on this world any longer…" the boy

stretched his hand out to the girl. "Will you come with me?" he asked.

The scene changed again. Heartless were everywhere. "What are we gonna do?" the girl asked a new boy. The boy looked down. White hair covering his face. "Be safe," was

all he said. "What do you mean?" she asked. The boy held up his hand and something that appeared to be a portal appeared behind the girl and he pushed her in and closed

it. The last thing Youko saw was Heartless surrounding the boy, then everything went blank.

"Youko!" Sora yelled, making her snap back to reality. "Y-yes?" she asked. "Are you ok? Goofy asked. "Umm…yes. S-Sorry about that!," she smiled at her friends,

embarrassed she was caught daydreaming. "Ok. Just wanted to make sure," Sora smiled back. "Alright, enough of the mushy stuff! Lets go find Cid!" Al said and

headed towards First District. "She's right" Sora said. "Lets go,"

Entering the hotel, everyone was there. Aerith, Yuffie, Ash, Leon and Cid.

"Hey! There yeh are! We thought you might've died out there!" Cid gruffily said.

"Ha, ha, Gramps!" Sora sarcastically retaliated.

Cid's eye twitched as he said "Gramps" .  
"So what's up?" Ash asked, walking over to the group.

"We were just gonna stop by and stock up and see you guys for a moment. Then we were headed out again." Al said, crossing her arms.  
"Hey, Sora, Youko, remember how we told you about Ansem when you first got here?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora looked at him.

"He's been writing this report. We found most of the pages, but apparently, Maleficent has the rest of them." Leon stated.

"Three important parts to be exact." Arieth quietly said.

"They're called the Ansem Reports. If you get anymore from that witch, give them to us right away, okay?" Yuffie said.

"What do they talk about?" Donald asked.

"About the darkness and Ansem's research he did on the Heartless. The hearts of the worlds, the keyholes, the keyblade, everything." Ash stepped in. "Wow, they

are important," Youko said quietly. Everyone nodded. "Ok, Then we'll get them for you," Goofy said.

Al sighed, "Okay. "We'll be on the lookout. But we gotta get going. See ya!"

"Hold it right there, little shorty!" Cid grabbed on to Sora's hood. "I need ya to do me a favor alright?" The gang groaned. "Can yeh deliver this book fer me? It

belongs to an old guy I met. He lives in the third district behind a door of fire. Use yer fire magic teh get in. Tell 'im I fixed it up as best as I could." Everyone groaned

again, only louder. Cid twitched.

"Okay..." they said reluctantly taking the book.

"So...we're looking for a fire door?" Youko asked.

"Yup. That's what Cid said." Goofy reassured.

"Ah..." Donald pointed to a small hidden away door with a fire emblem on it.

"That must be it." Youko said. Sora cast the fire spell on the door. The fire sign glowed brightly. "Here we go," Sora and the others stepped up to the door that slid

up to reveal a dark tunnelway.

The quintet trodded cautiously into the open area. A small hut surrounded by water was located in this area.

The gang used the moving stones to reach it. A hole in the side covered up by some cloth led inside.

Within, the area was made of pure stone blocks. A larger area was in the center of it.

"Okaaay..." Sora mumbled. "Where is this person?" Donald looked around. "I don't know, but this place could sure use some spring cleaning," Goof said, then

sneezed. "Yeah…" Sora looked around. _"There's something about this musty place…" _a voice said. Sora's heart skipped a beat. "It reminds me pf the secret place back

home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" the red head smiled at him. "No way…Kairi" Sora asked weakly. "Nii-san?" Sora snapped his head

toward Youko, then looked back, but Kairi was gone. "Huh?" "Nii-san, Kairi isn't here…" Youko said sadly.

At that moment, the wall behind her exploded, making jump across the room. "Phew! What a terrible landing!" And old man with a long white beard wearing blue

robes and hat poofed right in front of their eyes. "Well well! You're here! Yes, yes, I was expecting you soon enough!" "Woah!" they all jumped.

"You must be Al, Donald, Goofy, and Kyle and who might you two be?" the man pointed to Sora and Youko.

"Oh, my name's Sora", the brunette smiled.

"A-And Im Youko……." The wolf girl said, still recovering from shock.

"Ah yes. The weilders," the man nodded, then stared at the heartless. "Amazing…..I've never seen a Heartless act so…….tame." He said, stroking his beard. Youko

nodded. Um yes. Do you think you could explain why?" She asked, nervously. The man shook his head. "The only way to control heartless…..is with darkness." he

said. "D-darkness?" Youko felt her heart skip a beat. "Its weird. But I don't sense any darkness in you. I'll have to look into this! But right now, I need to explain

some things." he said. Youko sighed in relief. "Thank goodness……"

"Yes, your King asked me to train you in the arts of magic. Hopefully you've learned some basic spells have you not?" the man asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah," Al said monotone. "Very well! My name is Merlin….as you can see, I'm a magician of sorts……….""Do you know where our king is?" Goofy asked. "That

unfortunately I do not. We parted ways some time ago." Merlin replied sadly. "I do know the purpose of his travels though." he started stirring the tea he had made

a few minutes ago. "There spread as we speak a discord. Across all creation, your king seeks a means by which it might be quelled, that the end of days shant

envelope us in darkness…… In anycase, he asked me to provide you all a lesson in the art of magic. Mind you pay attention, Sora, Youko" "??" Youko looked

confused. "Why us?" Sora asked, equally confused. "You've done well yourself, learning to manipulate the Keyblade on instinct alone. But that reliance on instinct

denies you the full capacity of the weapon. Conscious control of the blades function is essential to your cause. You mustn't give up your dream…" Merlin said

seriously. They nodded. "Alright then!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Lets get started on your training!" Everyone agreed. They nodded. He turned a little to

face the small carriage next to the door. "Oh, and one more thing." Blue sparkles flew around the room for a second, before collecting around the small toy.

"Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother." The old woman who had appeared smiled. "Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey." She had a

sweet voice. Everyone introduced themselves then went into a different room to begin.

The training was a bit….weird. They had to try their spells out on furniture. And now matter how many times they destroyed the couches, chairs, and tables, They

always repaired themselves to be as good as new. Sora had learned to control and use their elemental spells the right way, Youko's aim had gotten better, Al had

managed to master the thunder spell after electrocuting Donald a couple of times, Goofy had problems with the elemental magic, so Donald helped him master the

Healing and Supportive magic, and Kyle even learned how to shoot shadow balls from her hands. In the end, they were exhausted.

"So, do you know Cid? And is this your book?" Sora asked, handing the elder the small book after their training was over.

"Oh, my, my! Yes, I know Cid. He patched up this old book for me and restored all the pages to it." Merlin skimmed the pages, satisfied.

"So what's so special about this book anyway?" Al asked.

"This book happens to be a world of its own."

"R-Really?!" Youko looked at the supposedly ordinary novel.

"Now, I haven't known you long, but I do know that you lock worlds. Can you please lock the one within the book? So the inhabitants may be safe?" Merlin asked.

"Um...sure, I guess. If it means they'll be safe from the Heartless and such.

"Sora! We need to look for the King and your friends!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I also have to do my duty as the Keyblade Master! We won't be but a few minutes there anyways, okay?" Sora said with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Ah. No no. I didn't mean right now. There are other worlds that need your help at the moment. You have plenty of time to seal this later." Merlin said. Sora sighed in

relief. "Well, I guess we're off then," He said turning to leave, but before he toke a step, Merlin said, "Oh, and about that stone of yours..." Sora glanced down,

where it was hanging out of his pocket. "Yeah?""You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that." So, they went to her.

"Do you know what this is?" Sora asked her. "Oh, the poor thing!" She cried. "He has turned into a summon gem." Youko shrugged, "A summon gem?" "This little

creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants." Youko looked down, instantly remembering that vision she

had. "Those….those poor children. And that little girl….I wonder what happened to her?" She whispered. "Whats wrong?" Al asked, not lookin at her. "O-oh. I-its

nothing. Sorry about dazing again. Ummm….does the stone have a name?" she asked trying to get the attention back to the stone. Fairy God Mother nodded.

"Simba." "Can he regain himself?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch! Bibbity bobbity boo!" The gem glowed a soft green before vanishing with a lion like roar. "Whenever you call, he will help you. If

you find anymore of these bring them to me. Don't worry, when their world is restored they will return there. Keyblade wielders, I beg you, help save them." Sora

and Youko looked at each other, then smiled. "We will," They said.

……

"Oh. Would you please tell Cid I said thank you the next time you see him?" Merlin asked. Sora grinned and nodded. The rest of them waved, then left.

"You two just can't be mature, can you? Whenever you get the chance, you guys mess around! How many times have you been soaked to the bone today, huh?"

Donald yelled as Sora and Youko laughed, again, soaked. While they were jumping across the moving rocks to get back to 3rd District, Sora had said something that

apparently upset Al, so she tried to shove Sora into the lake. But Sora moved, making Al shove Youko, who grabbed Goofy, who was pulled into the lake, causing

water to fly on everybody. "Gawrsh. Sorry about that Donald," Goofy laughed, putting a hand behind his head. Donald glared at him, about to spit out a negative

comment, but at that moment, 4 heartless appeared. Sora and Youko called there Keyblades while the other got out there weapons and magic. But before they

could do anything, the Heartless were destroyed, disappearing in black smoke. _'The hearts didn't float away….I didn't even see them!' _Al thought.

Sora gaped at the person who stood in front of them. Silver hair, teal eyes, muscular arms, and in his hand was a blade that looked like a bat wing. Sora opened his

mouth and gasped. "R-Riku?!"

--

Chibikuu: Well now! I thought that was pretty good if I do say so mahself!

Kairi: pats me on the back

Chibi: feels special Anyway, please review and what not. owo Bye bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Chibikuu: Been Soooooooooooooooooo lazy lately. But here yeah go. Oh! And thanks for the reviews!

Riku: Your really slow….Its been like…..6 months since you posted a chapter.

Chibikuu: -- Leave me alone,Sora: Its true. XD

Chibikuu: Shut up! DX BTW Some things are gonna be rushed in the chapter. w Oh! And have you ever noticed that Sora never asks about Tidus, Selphie, Waaka, or his parents? Its all about Riku and Kairi. Weird. -w-;

Disclamer: Own nothing but Youko!

--

"You two just can't be mature, can you? Whenever you get the chance, you guys mess around! How many times have you been soaked to the bone today, huh?"

Donald yelled as Sora laughed, again and Youko smiled, soaked. While they were jumping across the moving rocks to get back to 3rd District, Sora had said

something that apparently upset Al, so she tried to shove Sora into the lake. But Sora moved, making Al shove Youko, who grabbed Goofy, who was pulled into the

lake, causing water to fly on everybody. "Gawrsh. Sorry about that Donald," Goofy laughed, putting a hand behind his head. Donald glared at him, about to spit out

a negative comment, but at that moment, 4 heartless appeared. Sora and Youko called there Keyblades while the other got out there weapons and magic. But

before they could do anything, the Heartless were destroyed, disappearing in black smoke. _'The hearts didn't float away….I didn't even see them!' _Al thought.

Sora gaped at the person who stood in front of them. Silver hair, teal eyes, muscular arms, and in his hand was a blade that looked like a bat wing. Sora opened

his mouth and gasped. "R-Riku?!"--

Riku smiled. "There you are. What's going on?" He laughed as Youko shook the water off herself, getting it everywhere. "Hey hey!" Al yelled. "S-sorry!" Youko

blushed. _'I got a bad feeling……_' she thought, shivering a bit. "Whats with you Youko? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Riku laughed. "O-oh. Its nothing. I'm just a

little cold, that's all." she said quickly, flailing her arms. His eyes traveled to the Heartless in her arms. She knew that look and quickly said "Don't worry! She's on

our side!" she tried to explain. "Are you saying it wont harm you?" He looked at her confused. "Long Story…" Sora took a few steps forward. "Riku?" And he

grabbed the boy's cheeks and pinched them. Riku brushed his friend's hands away. "Hey, hey, cut it out." he grinned. Goofy chuckled. Youko couldn't help but smile.

She was glad Sora had finally found his friend. Sora looked his friend up and down. "I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Riku ran a hand through his hair, making Al

scowl. "I hope not." He said. "Took forever to find you." Sora smiled, relieved. "Riku!" They followed Riku towards the locked door at the end of the Third District, but

then stopped. "Riku……Is there any chance you've seen Kairi?" Youko asked quietly.Riku blinked. "Isn't she with you?" Sora looked down. "Well, don't worry. I'm

sure she made it off the island, too." He walked past Sora. "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now."Al crossed her arms. "Or she could be

dead."Youko and Goofy gasped. "Don't say things like that Al!! Im sure she's fine you guys." Goofy tried to reassure. Al rolled her eyes, making Riku narrow his.

Sora luckily, didn't hear, he was still in his own little world.Sora looked to his friend, who had his back to them. "We'll be together again soon." He said. "Don't

worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this--" A shiver ran up Youko's spine, and she whipped around in time to see Sora destroy a Shadow. Riku turned

around, too.Sora slung his Keyblade over his shoulder. "Leave it to who?" he grinned. Riku looked surprised. "Sora, what did you--"Sora cut him off. "I've been

looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." He gestured to his companions. Al crossed her arms and mumbled something.

Riku looked at them for a moment, then said. "Who are they?" Donald cleared his throat. "My name is--" But Sora cut him off, too. "We've visited so many places

and worlds, looking for you." "Really?" Riku said bitterly. "Well, what do you know? I never would've guessed." "Neither would I, if I hadn't been there." Al rolled her

eyes and shot an annoyed look at Sora. Goofy stepped behind Sora and Youko and put his hands on their shoulders. "Oh, and guess what? Their the the Keyblade

masters." Youko blushed. "I…..I don't really think of myself as a master….."

Donald shook his head. "Who would've though it?" Sora got in Donald's face. "What's that mean!" The glared at each other. "Lets not fight…." Youko mumbled,

knowing it was useless. Behind them, Riku said, "So, this is called a Keyblade?" He held it up. Sora looked down at his hand. "Huh? Hey, give it back!" Sora tried to

grab it back, but Riku stepped away from him, causing the boy to stumble and fall to the ground. _'When did he-?' _Al stared at him. _'I should have seen his _

_movements!' _Youko was amazed because she didn't see or hear his movements.Riku held the Keyblade up again. He examined it for a second before saying,

"Catch!" And tossing it to Sora. "Woah!" Sora managed to get up and catch it. "Okay, so, you're coming with us, right?" He grinned. "We got this awesome rocket!

Wait 'til you see it!""No, he can't come!" Donald squaked. "But why?" Youko asked quietly. "I thought that was the point of going with you!" Sora yelled. "You said

find! You didn't say anything about joining!" Donald glared. "That's not fair!" "Forget it!" Donald crossed his arms. "Oh, come on! He's my friend!" "I don't care!"

Youko sighed and looked down, only to see Kyle wasn't there. "Kyle? " She said quietly. She spotted the heartless going down towards the alley and ran after her.

Sora and the rest didn't notice however until Goofy suddenly said, "He's gone."Sora gasped and looked around. "Riku?" He looked around, but didn't see him. Sora

sighed. "Nice going." But then he brightened. "Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too-where's Youko?" He looked around

again, hoping to spot the wolf girl, but with no luck. "She was just here a minute ago." Al mumbled. "Great Donald. You upset Youko!" Sora yelled. "What?!" Donald

squawked. They started to fight again. Al got annoyed, so she walked away, towards 2nd District. "Wait Al! Where ya goin'?" Goofy asked as the trio followed her.

"They moved in" Was all she said. "Huh?" Sora looked to her, and then to the previously vacant house. "Who did?" she only shook her head and walked inside.

"Wait Kyle!" Youko called out to the Heartless. Kyle ignored her and continued to walk through the alley. Finally, Youko caught up to her and picked her up. " Whats

with you?" She asked a bit worried. "You've been acting…." She looked up. "So weird…" she stopped walking. There was Riku. And woman she had never seen

before. She was dressed in black robes and in her hand was a staff. _'Whats going on?' _Youko thought.

"See? Its just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend. He simply replaced you with new companions. Evidently, now he values them far

more then he does you. Your better off without that wretched boy." She put a hand around him in an attempt to be motherly. "Now think no more of him and come

with me. I'll help you find what your looking for." The womens words were cold, making Youko shiver. _'Why would she say such things about Brother? Is Riku really _

_going to go with her?' _she thought, about to step out and let her presence be known. Kyle growled, but she hushed her.

Riku swatted her hand away and walked off. The women only sneered and disappeared. Youko took this chance to go after Riku and ask him about that women. Or

at least try to convince him to join them or something. She walked out of her hiding place and went into the direction he went.

It didn't take long for her to find him because of she was able to follow his scent. When she was only a few yards away, she spoke. "Riku……?" her voice was small

but he heard it. He whipped around, about to attack but relaxed hen he realized it was her. "Oh, hey Youko," he smiled. Youko gave him a small smile. "So….are you

coming with us? Brother has been missing you." she said softly. Riku mumbled an "I doubt that," but she heads and frowned. "But….Its true Riku. He went with

Donald and Goofy so he could find you and Kairi. Why did you run away?" He turned to her. "It doesn't matter. What is Sora to you anyway?" He asked. "Wh-

what?" she thought his question over.

"Well…..he's my friend." He turned around and waved his hand. "So he is. For now," Youko frowned again. "What do you mean? " she asked quietly. "He is. And…

You…..you're his friend too." "No. I _was_." He turned around again and walked towards her, stopping once he was right in front of her.She frozed and gulped.

"Wh...what are you…."He shook his head, and walked towards the stairs. "Don't believe what she says…." Riku stopped and turned around. "What?" Youko gulped

and looked up at him. "She's lying. She's only using you…..She'll say anything to get you on her side," he stayed quiet. "Please. You must believe me." she

continued. "I don't…want to loose you-" "Im not lost." He said sharply. She looked away. "But….your going to that woman. That's like going straight to darkness

itself…I can sense it. Its surrounding her." He scowled. "Why? Are you afraid of the dark?" She stopped and looked down. "...Yes…yes I am. I admit it."He scoffed

and waved her off, but she didn't leave. "Why are you still here? Aren't you going back to your friends?""I don't want to see you fall into darkness. I'm going to try

my best to help prevent it." She said, not looking up. He scowled. "I don't need your help." She looked up. "Please. Let me help you." she held out her hand. He

hesitated, but then he grabbed it. "You promise to help me?" he asked, not convinced. "Yes." she nodded. He sighed. "I still say I don't need your help." she smiled.

"Then why are you shaking my hand?" He shrugged and let go. "I don't know." He turned away. "Thanks…" "Hm? For what? " She turned to him. But he was gone.

"Riku?" When she got no answer, she sighed and went to look for the others. Riku watched her leave. The woman from before stood behind him.

"How dare she….trying to deceive you like that," she said coldly. "What?" Riku looked at her. "The boy has brainwashed her. Making her think Darkness is a bad

thing. You'll be fine, as long as you don't step in too deep. But you're a smart boy. You'll know your limit," Riku only glared as Youko entered the house in 2nd

district, being tackled by Sora.

"Where did you go?!" Sora practically screamed, hugging her. Youko blushed and looked away. "Oh…just going exploring the area. That's all. To make sure there

weren't any Heartless," She lied. She didn't want him to find out about her conversation with Riku. She didn't know how Sora would react and she didn't want to

find out.

--

"So...You want to ring the bell that's on top of the Gizmo Shop?" Youko asked turning to Sora. He grinned. "Yeah! To see what happens.""Where did you get that

idea?""Cid." Al rolled her eyes. "Oh. I see," Youko smiled. "So what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Donald said, a bit excited. The others nodded.

So, they went to the Gizmo Shop. Well, more like through the Gizmo Shop. Al noticed that the old rickety ladder had been moved and replaced by a sturdier one,

and they all climbed up it. As soon as they made it to the roof, rows of Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhaspsodies, Yellow Operas, and green Requiems appeared. It took

awhile, but Sora finally figured out the way to beat them was to destroy the Green Requiems first so they couldn't heal the others, then go after the others.

"Wow…." Youko sat on the ground, panted after they were defeated. It took more out of her then she thought. "C'mon. Its not much farther," Al helped her up.

"Well. This is it." Sora motioned towards the boards over the bell. "Wanna knock them down?" Al shrugged. "If you want to."

Donald, Sora, and Goofy, Youko and Kyle charged at the boards. Al stayed back and watched the five of them and burst through them, all landing on Donald. She

started laughing and the duck attempted to beat her with his staff for laughing and not helping. But she grabbed it and whacked him with it instead. Meanwhile,

Sora, Goofy and Youko had grabbed the huge string , making the bell ring. They rang it once, and a glimmer caught Youko's eye, and she turned around. The picture

behind the fountain at the other end of the Second District rotated."Wow..." she breathed. Sora turned around. "What?" "The...fountain." she pointed at

it."Gawrsh! That's sure pretty!" Goofy said in disbelief. Sora squinted his eyes and stared at it for a minute. "...Oh. It did. Wanna ring it again?" He grinned. They

nodded and pulled on the rope again. The fountain glimmered like last time, and the picture rotated. This time it was a bright green, leafless but alive, tree. Eager

to see what else it changed to, they pulled the rope the third time. Jets of water sprayed out of the fountain, and the picture turned for the last time, to some

butterflies. The spray stopped, and the picture glowed a brilliant blue, showing a Keyhole."Hey!" Sora stepped to the edge of the roof, and peered down at the

picture. "It's the Keyhole to Traverse Town!" Donald squaked. "Hurry and Seal it." Al said, getting impatient.

"Okay," Youko backed up some, and jumped off the roof, landing crouched on the ground. She stood up straight, and looked up at Sora and Goofy. "Come on." she

smiled.Sora grinned. "Okay. If you say so." And he jumped after her, Donald, Goofy and Al following suit.They made their way toward the Keyhole, but a giant

Heartless fell from the sky, much like the one that stood in there way the last time thry came to Traverse Town. Jiminy had titled it Opposite Armor. Al groaned. "Not

again!" Sora grinned. "This'll be easy! We fought him before!" True. The fight started out alot like last time, until Gaurd Armor collapsed in a heap on the ground and

began to twitch. It gathered itself up again, and then its arms fell to the floor, it's body flipped over, and it's legs to the place of it's arms. The feet angled to

become claws and the helmet covering it's head opened to reveal its glowing yellow eyes. "Okay, never mind..." Instead of crashing to the ground to crush them

like it did before, it charged at them, attempting to ram them. Its body parts frequently detached themselves and spun around to knock them off their feet or cut

them. They did the same thing as last time: Youko and Kyle took the left arm, Donald took the right, Al took the right leg, and Goofy took the other. Sora took the

chest. It fell apart, but it reassembled. Its arms were now its legs and vice versa. They attacked it again.

After a few minutes of bashing at the Heartless, it gathered itself up again, and pointed an open end of it's body at them. A white and blue light began to gather in

the open end before it shot at them. It knocked Sora back into a bench. "Ah!" He sat up and glared at the Heartless. Al flew into a wall and growled. Youko hit the

ground hard, Goofy, Donald, and Kyle falling on top of her. "Ow….." "Sorry," Donald and Goofy apologized, getting off and helping her up. The Heartless gathered

light and repeated its attack. This time, everyone was able to dodge it.

Sora ran over to a leg and shoved his key blade through it. The leg jerked and kicked him back, but he got up and attacked it again. Youko jumped and swung at its

arm. The arm swung wildly and smack her away. Goofy helped her back up and together they started attacking its arm. who was having a bit of trouble against its

right arm. After awhile, Kyle and Donald managed to dispose of one of its arms. Al and Youko used Thunder on a leg and it exploded. The heartless started firing its

canon at them more. Kyle and Sora dodged it and disposed of its other arm. The only things that were left, were its right leg, and its chest. Sora, Al, and Goofy went

for the chest, while Donald, Kyle and Youko went for its leg.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled from across the battle field. The Heartless had fired its canon at them and Al and Goofy took the time to attack it while it was recharging.

Youko grabbed Kyle and Donald and quickly jumped out of the way. The leg was hit and and it feel to the ground, lifeless.

Sora then delivered the final blow to its chest. It rumbled and started to glow. Everyone jumped back, thinking it was going to attack again. But instead, a big red

heart flew out of it and disappeared.Youko blinked. "It's...over?" Sora laughed . "Yup! Told you it would be easy!"Sora walked towards the Keyhole, which had

stopped gluing blue, and his Keyblade locked it as usual. The Keyhole disappeared, and the butterflies took its place.

"Glad that's over." Sora stretched. "Lets go tell Cid what happened!" everyone nodded and ran back to the Small house in 3rd District.

"So this town had a Keyhole as well...Hurry. The Heartless are growing stronger every minute." Was all he said. And Arieth said, "Thank you. You're the only ones

who can stop the Heartless." She smiled.Yuffie beamed. "Show us how it's done, Keyblade master! I sure envy you for seeing a Keyhole. Well, next time!" She

laughed. "You guys ever hear of Maleficent? I hear she's in town." Cid suddenly interrupted. "Who?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. "What?!" Yuffie jumped. "Not

her…." Al gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. "Who is she?" Sora asked again, a little louder. Leon looked away. "Yeah….." Sora twitched. "So who is

sh-" "I cant believe it…." Aerith said softly. "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHO MALEFICENT IS?!" Sora screamed, making all heads turn. "She's the witch we told you

about earlier," Cid said. "The reason this town is full of Heartless," Leon growled. "Don't take her lightly," _'Hm….A witch? ' _Youko instantly thought of Riku and that

woman from earlier. _'No…it couldn't….' _"She's been using the Heartless for years," Aerith stepped in, handing them some lemonade. Youko drank it. It tasted funny

but it was oddly refreshing. She offered some to Leon, but he declined. "You never drink my lemonade…" She said sadly. "Its really good Leon!" Sora said, gulping

his down. _'I would drink Aerith's lemonade…' _Leon took the glass, looking regretful. _'If only she'd stop putting salt in it!' _"Any way," he threw the beverage into a plant

as soon as Aerith turned around. "Our ruler was a man named Ansem." "Oh yeah. I remember you telling us about him," Sora said. "Make sure you find as many

pages as possible," They nodded.

"So, did you deliver the book?" Cid asked, changing the subject. "Yes," Youko smiled. Cid grinned. "Good. I installed that Gummi by the way. You ever find another

one, then bring it to me. I threw in a warp Gummi for the heck of it. So you can jump to worlds you've already been too," Donald was going to say something, but

stopped. But everyone knoew what he was gonna say. They weren't gonna use it to go back to the worlds they already visited because it would interfere with the

World Order. "Well, time to get back to my real job. What is it? You'll find out. See me at First District." And with that, he was gone.

They thanked everyone and left to search for Cid, Al leading the way back to 1st District.

"Hey now, that was quick. Now you know. I'm in the gummi block bussiness. Workin' on your gummi ship sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big

discount." Cid said once they found his shop. He handed Donald a gummi block that was called Comet-G. "Go ahead and take it. It's a special giveaway." Then he

shooed them off "What now?" Youko asked. Sora grinned. "What do you mean, 'what now'? We go to another world, that's what!" She smiled and nodded.

"Alright! To the Gummi Ship!" Donald yelled, running to the port. The others smiled and followed.

--

"AHHH! LOOK OUT BELOW!" Sora yelled as everyone flew out of the Gummi Ship a plummeted to the dessert below. Youko closed her eyes, preparing to hit the hot,

dry, hard, sand. But instead, she heard a loud _plop_ and started to feel as though she was sinking. "Wah?" She looked down. It looked like mud. "Quick Sand!" Sora

cried out. Goofy flailed, trying to get out of it, but only sank faster. "Quick Sand?" Youko repeated, confused. "Don't move or you'll sink faster!" Donald squawked.

Youko wished he would have said it sooner. The quicksand was already up to her shoulders. "Good Job Donald. We're gonna die thanks to you!" Al screamed, the

quicksand up to her waist. "Whaaaaaat?! What did I do?!" Donald yelled back having it up to his waist as well. Kyle sat on Youko's head, pulling her hair in an

attempt to get her out. "Ow..That's not onna work Ky-Goofy!" she squeaked only seeing his hat visible. She tried to move in a pathetic attempt to help, but was

completely pulled under the sand.

'_This is it…I cant believe it…' _Youko thought, as the sand pulled he down._ 'We let down the King….We let down the worlds….I'll never see home or my friends ever again…_

_And….my promise to Riku is…' _she close her eyes.

--

Chibi: Yay for crappy chapter! (shot) XuX Anyway! I want to thnk you all for the reviews! (feels loved) And that one part with Youko and Riku talking, I tried to be

original and let her run into him on accident instead of following him and confronting him like I see in so many stories.

Youko: Hee hee…..

Goofy: A-hyuck! And don't worry!

Donald: We'll make sure that Chibikuu makes the next chapter interesting!

Me: Yay Agrahbah! 8D Yeah. -w- Keep those reviews coming! (review whore) And who knows? Maybe there shall beh a little romance between Youko and Riku but then again….I know how most people think its Mary-suish to put a fiction character with a real one. I don't but still. X3 But if there is any romance, its only gonna be REALLY light. Fluffeh light! 8D (needs to shut up nao)


	10. Chapter 10

Chibikuu: Yay! About bloody time I came back! DX

Kairi: *smiles*

Sora: Stop being so la-

Chibi: I have band though! DX

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Youko. Al belongs to Jenjen (thanks for pointing that out squeaky-channers! )

Other: When Genie says Al, he means Aladdin. And the girl AL sounds like "El" owo; Sorry for not mentioning this earlier. I have a very bad memory.

---------------------------------

Youko jolted awake as someone gently shook her. '_Only a dream,' _she thought, relieved. She looked to the side and jumped when she realized a cloaked person was only inches

away from her face. She was about to let out a scream but the person quickly covered her mouth. They put there finger to there mouth, telling her to be quiet. She was about to say

something, but a cold voice stopped her. "And now?" it sent shivers down her spine. Where has she heard that voice? "The Heartless are searching for it now," A new voice replied.

"I'm certain we'll find it soon," it belonged to a man. Youko sat up, to see who was talking, but the cloaked person yanked her back down behind some boxes. "Don't let them see

you," they whispered. She nodded.

A red parrot squawked somewhere nearby and flew down and landed on the man's shoulder. "Jafar! I looked everywhere for Jasmine!" It said. 'Wow….He's very different from the

animals back home,' she thought, trying to peak through the crates, with no luck. "I searched everywhere for Jasmine! Its like she disappeared like Magic! " The parrot continued.

"Hn. The girl is more trouble than she's worth. Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in." the man growled. "But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With or without her, this world

will be ours when we find the Keyhole." Youko held back a gasp. '_Heartless? The Keyhole? They want to take over this world!' _she thought, her heart racing. "We need all Seven

Princesses of Heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless," the woman said. "Well, if the princess is that important we'll find her," "Hmph. See to it that you do," and with that,

the lady was gone. The man summoned a few Bandit Heartless. "Find Jasmine. And bring her to me at once." As soon as Youko heard the footsteps disappear, she turned to look at

the mysterious person.

"Who are you?" she asked softly. The figured pulled the hood of there cloak down. It was a girl, who was probably a year or two older then Youko. She was fairly tan, had big dark

brown eyes, and had black hair, which she kept back in a long braid. She was very beautiful. "Jasmine," she said warmly. Youko smiled. "Im Youko," "Your clothes are different. Your

not from around here." Youko shook her head. "No im not. I come from somewhere far away. But those people. They're using Heartless. There bad people," Jasmine nodded. "My

father was disposed of by Jafar. The man you heard speaking. He wants something called the Keyhole, and apparently he needs me for something," she explained. "Ok," she stood.

"I wont let him get you. I'll stop him, but of course, I cant do it alone. Jasmine, you need to find a better hiding place ok? I'll be back," "Where are you going?" Jasmine asked,

standing. "I'm going to find my brother and my friends. They'll help us out and stop this Jafar," she smiled.

It had been who knows how long and Youko still couldn't find anyone. She looked behind all the crates, shops, and a few houses hoping to find her friends, with no luck.

Finally, after about 15 more minutes, she caught a familiar scent. "Well, that was certainly a..._warm_ welcome." Al's voice drifted to her ears. The small girl came around a corner, and

shaking out of her hair and examining her new cuts. "Al!" Youko cried, pulling the girl into a death hug. "Are you alright? What happened?" "I wont be alright….if you don't let go

soon!" Al gasped. Youko quickly let go and blushed. "I'm…I'm sorry," she apologized. "Whatever," Al breathed. "All I remember is falling out of the Gummi ship, then when I woke up,

this thing was jumping on me," She pointed to a monkey who jumped onto her shoulder. "Oh…he's cute," Youko smiled. "but where are the others?" Al shrugged. The monkey

jumped off of her shoulder and screamed something. "Uh….I don't speak whatever you are," Al mumbled. "Um….I think he wants us to follow," Youko tried to translate. It nodded and

ran off. The girls followed.

The monkey led them to a pole and climbed it. "Up there?" Al looked at her skirt. "Mhm." Youko replied, climbing up the pole just as the monkey had. Al's eye twitched, but followed.

It turns out, the pole went up into a run down house. Youko scanned the room. It looked pretty nice for a place that had boards over the windows and holes in the walls. Oh, and

there was a carpet struggling to get out from under a block.

Wait, what?

"Oh my God. A living rug." Al poked it, and the carpet collapsed to the floor. "We should help it! Help me move this, Youko." She shoved at the block, and Youko pushed with all her

might. It took only a few seconds and the carpet flew around the room once before stopping in front of us. It nodded, then laid down. "What the…? " Al looked at it confused. The

monkey jumped on it and pointed to the girls. "He…he wants us to get on," Youko said, stepping on. "Are you su-" Al jumped on. "Yip Yip! " She shouted. The carpet didn't move.

Youko and the monkey stared at her. "Shut up." Al mumbled. The monkey screeched, and the carpet took off full speed, knocking them back. Everyone grabbed on for dear life as the

carpet sped off to the desert.

…..

"Woah! Watch out!" Al jumped and fell to the ground as Sand Bandit Heartless suddenly shot out of the ground, attacking them. Youko screamed as the carpet jerked wildly, sending

her hurtling to earth. She quickly got up and kicked a heartless away. "Fire!" Al set one of them one fire. The Bandit ran into another one and exploded, killing both. She smirked.

"Freeze!" Youko shouted, covering one with ice, then kicking it into another. They shattered. Youko sighed, while Al simply smiled. They scattered.

Finally the heartless stopped appearing and Youko slumped. "T-too many…" she sat down to catch her breathe. "We should hurry though….before more show," Al said between

breathes. As soon as she said that however, around 10 heartless jumped out of the ground. Youko squeaked. Al, not wanting to use up the rest of her magic, grabbed Youko by her

hood and took off full speed.

"Leave us alone!" Al screamed irritated, punching a heartless in the face. They have been chased for some time now. "Did you hear something'?" A voice carried to Youko's ears. " I

think I'm seeing things, but isn't that-" "YOOOOOOOOOUKO! AAAAAAAAAL!" Sora screamed a few meters away. Both girls stopped in there tracks and looked over. Sora grinned

sheepishly, up to his shoulders in quick sand. Youko gasped. "Brother……wait, where's Kyle?" she squeaked, wondering what to do. "Well you see, Kyle tried to get us out….but

sank," Sora explained, motioning towards two black antennae sticking up.. Youko stared at him wide eyed. "K-Kyle!! Can she breathe? Can Heartless even breath?!" "Only you guys

would be dumb enough to get stuck in quick sand," Al rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking!" he motion towards her foot, which was consumed in quick sand. "What?!" She nearly

screamed. "Only you would be dumb enough to get stuck in quicksand." Donald mocked. "Shut up you big chicken!" she kicked sand in his face. "Wack! Why you little-" "Youko help!"

Sora yelled over them. Youko looked over at them panicked, and back at the approaching Heartless. "I…I don't know….!" she shook. Al growled, trying to yank her foot out, but to no

avail. "Just don't move and you wont sink as fast!" "Wait! I think I….got it!" Donald held his staff up. "Zero-Gravira!" He shouted, and he, Sora, Goofy, Al and Kyle rose out of the

sand and landed beside Youko. "Your ok!" she sighed in relief. "But we need to take care of the Heartless!" Sora said, slashing through one. They scattered, each taking on 3.

Minutes later, the Heartless were gone. "We have to go to Agrabah!" Youko said, pulling Sora back to the large city. "Huh? Why?" He asked. "Because we need to help Jasmine! This

man wants to find the Keyhole and take over this world!" "Why did you say so?!" He yelled, now dragging her.

"This way!" Youko led off to the un boarded entrance, Kyle on her head and everyone else close behind.

Walking into a little alleyway, Youko knocked on a crate. "Jasmine…" "Who's there?" Jasmine stood up slowly. "Hello?" Youko smiled. "I brought them,"

Jasmine explained to them what happened. "So...Jafar's the one controlling the Heartless then?" Sora asked. Jasmine nodded. "He's desperately looking for something-- something

he calls the 'Keyhole'. Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."

"Who?" Al crossed her arms.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something…"

"Who?!" Al asked again."

"Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."

Sora patted Al on the head. "There ya go."

But then a new voice said, "Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" They looked up to see a man in black and red with a cobra staff standing on the ledge above us. "Jasmine,

allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see."

Sora jumped and called her key blade and Youko and Goofy stood in front of Jasmine, blocking the man's way to her. Al motioned to the exit, still looking up at who was presumed to

be Jafar. "Jasmine, run!" she said.

She took off and Youko took out her Keyblade. Jafar grinned wickedly. "Ah, the children who hold the key." Bandit Heartless appeared by the man's sides. As they leapt down to their

level, he simply walked off.

These Heartless were smarter than some of the others they'd faced. They learned how to block their attacks and force them against the quintet. Still, it didn't take long to get rid of

them. Once they were gone, Sora and Donald clambered up onto the ledge Jafar had been on before with the help of the crates Jasmine had been hiding behind. Shadows were up

there, but Kyle got rid of them quick enough. A keyhole was also up there, but it wasn't _the_ Keyhole they were looking for. Sora released it, and they heard a gate open somewhere

else.

They hopped across the shutters next to the Keyhole, and they fell as soon as they touched them, so they had to wait for Goofy and Youko, who had fallen with the shutters. Then

they continued on into Main Street again. They ran across some awnings, having to deal with some Pot Spiders, these evil, possessed pots, along the way. They sprouted legs and

tried to run into them. But, Goofy took care of those.

"Is nothing normal anymore?" Youko mumbled. Al shrugged. "I think we gave up normal when we came along with Sora." The boy scratched his head. "But, where do we go now?"

At that moment, the flying carpet zoomed in front of them. "Wow! A flying carpet! " Sora stared wide eyed. Carpet motioned towards the gates and flew off. "I think it wants us to

follow it to the desert," Goofy suggested. Al sighed. "The _desert_? Again? Are you kidding?" She fanned herself. "I'm burning up as it is!"

Sora shrugged. "I'm fine."

Youko smiled. "But we used to live on an island, remember?"

"...Oh, yeah."

Donald squawked. "Let's follow the carpet!"

So they did. The carpet flew overhead and then stopped in front of them once they were outside the gates.

"I think it wants us to come along..." Sora touched a tassel on the carpet and it nodded. He grinned. "All aboard."

They got onto the carpet, it was a little crowded, so Youko sat in Goofy's lap and Al, who was terrified of falling off, clung to Sora. But, anyway, the carpet flew out deeper into the

desert. It seemed to get steadily darker as they traveled, and the carpet dropped them off in a place surrounded by purple-ish rocks. There was a man wearing a purple vest stuck

inside quick sand, who was quickly falling. But, before they could help him, Bandits emerged out of the sand. The man struggled to keep his head over the sand, and Goofy and

Donald dealt with Heartless. Sora wasn't going to just let him suffocate after all.

He got close to him, but more Bandits popped up. The man shook himself part way free and pulled out a lamp. He rubbed it and said, "Genie, get rid of these guys!" Red and blue

smoke billowed out of the lamp, mixing together to make purple every now and then, and a giant blue man appeared out of the smoke with a yell. He swung his arm around and

said, "Wish Number One, coming right up!" He snapped his fingers and the Heartless disappeared.

"Ah I see….thanks Sora," The man with the lamp smiled at Sora.

"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" Sora asked the 'street rat'.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure."

Youko looked over at him. "Treasure?"

He laughed. "Oh, yeah. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." Carpet settled on the sand, and Aladdin grinned. "I found that magic carpet." Then he pulled out the lamp. "And

this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the--"

The Genie interrupted him. "Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional." He danced around. "The one, the only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" He grabbed the lamp and rubbed it, then

tossed it back to Aladdin. "Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted." He flew over to Aladdin and tossed some confetti. "Today's winner is...Aladdin!" He

violently shook the man's hand. "Congratulations!"

Donald gaped. "Any wish?"

Genie put his hand on Donald's face to stop him, then wagged his finer. "Patience, my fine, feathered friend!" The Genie suddenly tripled, and held out three fingers each. "Any three

wishes! A one wish--" One Genie vanished. "A two wish--" The second did, too. "A three wish. Then I make like a banana and split!" Then he disappeared, too. "Our lucky winner

made his first wish--" Genie leaned in next to Sora and Al. "And let me tell you what a doozy that wish was." Then the Genie doubled and went back to back. "So he has two left!"

The Genie burst into red sparkles. Again. "So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?" A spotlight came out of nowhere and shined on Aladdin.

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" He asked.

Al snorted. "Typical."

Genie jumped in. "Oh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold!"

Al gaped at him. "Woah, does he really need that much?"

But, again, the Genie went on. "Just say the word and I'll deliver it in thirty minutes or less, or your meal's free." He threw his arm around Aladdin's shoulders. "Hey, I'll even throw in

a cappuccino!"

Aladdin waved his hands around. "No, thanks."

"Okay."

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Aladdin nodded to himself.

"Uh...Why a prince?" Asked Goofy.

Aladdin blushed. "Well you see, there's this….girl in Agrabah….named Jasmine. But the thing is, she's a princess and…" he sighed. "She would never fall for a guy like me," Youko

gasped. "Princess?" "Jasmine?" Donald and Goofy scratched there heads. Sora gasped"Oh that's right! She's in trouble Aladdin!" "She's playing the role of Damsel in Distress." Al

crossed her arms.

"What?! C'mon lets get going!" Aladdin almost yelled.

They boarded the carpet, and Genie ended up having to carry one of them. This time, Youko sat in Goofy's lap, holding on for dear life, and Sora got to experience hitching a ride with

the big blue guy. He was nice about it.

Genie twirled around some and said, "Ah, the fresh air! The great outdoors!"

"Nothing's great about it!" Al whispered, clinging to carpet. "Could this thing go a little slower, maybe?"

"No!" Aladdin shook his head. "We have to get to Jasmine!"

Sora hugged the Genie's neck to stay on. "I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Donald thought aloud.

"Yeah, do you?" Sora piped up.

Genie shrugged. "Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day

every century or two..."

Sora winced. "Geez, I had no idea. You don't have a choice, though, huh?" Genie shook his head.

Aladdin let his mind stray from Jasmine. "Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?"

Genie brightened. "You'd do that?"

"Genie, it's a promise." Aladdin smiled. "After we help Jasmine." "Thank you Al….even if you don't mean it, its still nice to hear…."

………………

"You ok Youko?"

She nodded, wobbling a bit. Those fat Heartless were bad enough, but now there was some that _blew fire at you?_ You have got to be kidding me.

Anyway, they went back to Aladdin's house and explained the situation to him. "So, Jafar is after Jasmine and this 'Keyhole'."

Genie floated around the room and rubbed his chin. "Keyhole, eh? I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before."

Donald turned to him. "Really? Where?"

"Now, where was it?" He muttered. "It's only been two hundred years..."

Sora shook his head. "Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late."

Everyone nodded.

-----------------------------------------

Chibi: Yay! Finally got it done! 8D

Riku: About ti-

Chibi: DX Dun make me put you in a tutu. .

Riku: oxo

Chibi: DX Oh yeah! Do you think Al and Youko are Mary sues? And tell the truth plz. Cause I REALLY don't want them to be mary-sues. Oxo Review and Thanks to all that read this. It means a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Chibi: OMG What's this? I finished a chapter?

Youko: ^^

Chibi: Mhrm. IN this chappeh, Al is renamed El cause of confusions and stuff and blah blah to tired….anyway, thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts! Just Riku! (shot) xux

Xigbar: (puts guns away)

Chibi: I just own Youko and El is owned by mah friend Jennifer.

-------------------------------------

"Oh…oh my." Youko panted and leaned onto her knees, trying to catch her breath. Kyle made a noise that seemed like a sigh.

El fanned herself. "Its too hot!"

Sora just scratched his head. "It's not _that_ bad..."

El groaned. "Shut up!"

Aladdin frowned, and motioned for them to follow him into the Palace Gates area. From the high vantage point, they saw Jafar with Jasmine. "Jasmine...!" Aladdin made a move to jump

down to her. "Wait Aladdin!" Sora jumped after him, the others followed.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy?" Jafar turned to face them, Aladdin in particular. "Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore."

Sora scowled. "You're the one causing trouble here, Jafar!"

Aladdin shouted, "Jasmine!"

She tried to take a step forward, but Jafar put his arm out, stopping her. "I'm so sorry, Aladdin..."

Aladdin furiously rubbed the lamp behind his back. "Genie, help Jasmine. Please!"

Jafar whipped around in time to see Genie pick up Jasmine and say, "One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know."

But the sorcerer wasn't upset. "I'm so sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Out of nowhere, a red parrot carried Genie's lamp to Jafar. Aladdin quickly looked at his

hand and gasped.

As soon as Jafar touched the lamp, Genie vanished into his usual cloud of red and blue. "I'm sorry, Al." He said. Jasmine fell into one of those horrid pots.

"Jasmine!" Youko gasped.

"And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Several other pots walked toward them as Jafar simply vanished. But, behind them, two pots exploded into parts of a Heartless that resembled

some kind of bug. "What the?!" Goofy gulped.

"Help!" Came Jasmine's muffled cry from the pot she was in. Pot Spiders charged at them, but the things were quickly dealt with, as usual. But the pieces of the Heartless joined with

some of them, and had the ability to electrocute them. Youko charged at the pot the princess was in, but the head of the heartless smacked her with its antennae, sending her flying

back with a surge of electricity.

"You ok?" El called, using a fire spell on the pots. "Y-yeah…." she coughed out smoke, and slid to the ground. "Hang on!" Donald held up his staff and Youko glowed green. "Thanks! I'm

ok no-" Sora flew into her, knocking the hair out of her and making her fall to the ground again. "S-sorry…" Sora choked. Donald sighed and lifted his staff again. As he did, Goofy flew

into the wall. "Enough!" the duck squawked angrily and sent a powerful lightning spell at the heartless, destroying the tail. Everyone stared, amazed. Then Donald used the last of his

magic, curing everyone else.

The creature wandered throughout the places of Agrabah they had already been, and the rear end of it had that annoying ability to zap them. Over all, the fight was desperate,

annoying, and scared the shit out of everyone.

But the creature disappeared once defeated. Jasmine and all.

"JASMINE!" Aladdin's cry echoed through the city, but she wasn't there. Nothing was. Jafar could be heard laughing cruelly from the desert and Aladdin gained a fierce look. "To the

desert! Come on, let's move!"

"What is that?!" Sora stood between Youko and a giant tiger's head that had risen out of the ground. It's eyes were filled with darkness and it made her feel a bit sick. "ugh…" she

covered her nose. "You ok?" Sora asked, looking concerned. She blushed a bit and nodded. "Sorry…." El put her hands on her hips "Whatever. We'll have to get rid of the darkness in

its eyes, right?"

Sora gripped his Keyblade. "Your guess is as good as mine. Ready?" He looked to Aladdin, who nodded, prepared to do anything to get back Jasmine. And then to Donald And Goofy

"Guys?" Donald held up his staff." of course!" "….Youko?" Sora looked at the wolf girl.

Youko really wanted to run, but she wanted to rescue Jasmine more. So she managed a nod, instead of turning away liked she wanted to. Before much else could be said, Sora

charged at the giant stone monster and Bandit Heartless appeared to keep the rest of them busy.

Kyle jumped off Youko's shoulder. She took in a deep breath and summoned her key blade. "Let me handle this!" Donald performed a thunder spell. The heartless were stunned. Goofy

took the chance to fling his shield at them. It cut through them and the Heartless disappeared, but then the fire breathing heartless took there places. "Gimme a break….." El groaned.

"Freeze!" she sent hundreds of ice shards at them. Some were hit and vanished while the smarter ones simply melted them.

"Ugh!" Sora grunted as the Tiger head let out a roar and sent him flying to the ground with a powerful magic attack. The heartless looked over, realizing what was going on, and bolted

towards him. "Sora look out!" Aladdin shouted. Kyle growled and sank into a pool of darkness. She reappeared in front of the approaching heartless and dug her claws into the ground.

More pools of darkness surrounded the area. "Hey watch it Kyle!" Donald screamed, jumping onto Goofy to avoid falling into one. Youko on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. She felt the

sand beneath her disappear and she lost her balance. "Youko! " Sora gasped, thrusting his arm out to grab her. She reached out , there fingers brushing against each other, then

nothing. "No!" he turned to Kyle. "Where is she?!" he demanded. Kyle looked down, then up at the raging tiger head. "She must be in there. Lets go!" Aladdin grabbed his sword and

bolted towards the head. "I'm coming Youko," Sora mumbled, then followed Aladdin.

Youko held her breath as she traveled through darkness. It was worse then last time, feeling it swirl and crawl over her skin. She hit the ground. She inhaled sharply and stood up,

wobbly.

"Now….I got you were I want you," Jafar's voice echoed. "Wha?!" she cried out as chains of darkness shot out and wrapped around her body. She found herself chained to the wall,

minutes later. Jafar stood in front of Jasmine, the Genie with his back to them, shoulders slumped. "Jasmine!" she called out to the princess, but got no response. "Let me go!" she

growled. "Nonsense. I don't want you to miss me taking over this world. And doing something about your brother…." he smirked. Her eyes widened. "Sora….No! Just watch! He'll be

here and he'll stop you!" she glared at him. He let out a dark laugh. "Oh…oh please stop. I'm about to bust a gut!" he snorted.

He quickly regained composure and turned to the genie. "Genie! My first wish! "My first wish, Genie! Show me the Keyhole!" Jafar ordered.

Genie sighed and glanced at him over his big blue shoulder. He shot Youko an apologetic glance, and then flicked his wrist. Part of the wall broke away to reveal a short hallway, the

Keyhole at its end. Jafar let out a horrible laugh.

A sucking sort of sound was heard behind them, making Jafar stop. Youko shuddered, closing her eyes. Maleficent, that horrid witch, stepped out of a pool of darkness. She didn't say

anything until she had stepped in front of the Keyhole. "That boy again?" She glanced down at Jasmine who was now at her side, and Youko, beside her. She glared up at her. "…."

Footsteps were heard behind him and Youko's eyes lit up. "Sora! Guys!"

Sora noticed the witch next to her. "Wait a second, are you Maleficent?" he asked. She simply vanished, almost like an illusion.

"Jafar, let them go!" Aladdin shouted.

Jafar remained calm. "Not a chance. You see, Jasmine is a princess-- one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." The door? And there were seven others? "Alice…."

Youko mumbled, remembering the blonde that disappeared. Was she one of them by any chance?

Goofy and Donald were busy thinking over the previous door statement. "Open..." Goofy started.

"...the door?" Donald finished for him.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." Jafar's lips curled into a wretched smile. "Genie!" He shouted. "My second wish. Crush them!" The poor, big, blue guy, shoulders

still slumped, loomed above the snake like man. He heaved a huge sigh, but slowly floated forward.

"No!" Youko yelled. "Silence! Heartless, get rid of this girl!" Jafar commanded. Two Bandit Heartless appeared at his side. "Youko!" Sora shouted. She moved against the chains, in a

pathetic attempt to free herself, but the chains kept their strong hold. The heartless raised their swords. "No!" Sora ran towards them but flew back when Genie slapped him with his

huge hands.

"Genie, no!" Aladdin protested.

"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

El charged forward, totally ignoring Genie. She wasn't angry at him, oh no. It was Jafar she wanted dead. The man simply raised his staff. The eyes of the cobra glowed, and the

opening in-between the pillars in front of the Keyhole shimmered. Which meant no one could get to Jasmine until Jafar was defeated. The staff's head was suddenly engulfed in fire. "Be

gone!" he shouted at El and smacked her across the room. She hit the floor and groaned. He turned to Youko.

Youko closed her eyes as the heartless brought there swords down, waiting for her life to end. Instead, she heard a loud _boom _and opened her eyes.

Jafar shot Genie a dangerous look. "Sorry master, you said to get rid of them, but those guys were in my way." Genie said innocently. The sorcerer growled. "Take care of the others

then!" Genie looked down, then pointed at Sora and the others. "Im sorry. Please dodge these!" he apologized and started to shoot lightning all over the place. "Look out!" Donald

pushed Aladdin out of the way. El rolled out of the way. "Lets see you escape this." Jafar said, reaching a hand toward the wolf girl, but withdrew quickly. Youko gasped as Kyle jumped

out of the shadows and dug her claws into his face. Aladdin took the opportunity to run over and slice the chains off with a stroke of his sword.

"Why you little-!" Jafar yelled, smashing Kyle into a wall. "Thunder!" Donald screamed, sending lightning at him. But the sorcerer deflected it, sending it towards the ceiling. The place

shook a bit and he flew off to the other side of the room. Genie slouched over and preformed a powerful ice spell. Ice chunks flew everywhere. El performed a fire spell to avoid being

hit, then ran at Jafar. Sora and Youko got behind Goofy, who used his shield to protect them. Aladdin let out an angry yell and sliced through Jafar's arm with his sword. Jafar inhaled

sharply and glared. "QUICK! MY FINAL WISH! MAKE ME A GENIE SUCH AS YOURSELF!" he commanded.

"Aw maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan….."

Genie covered his face and pointed a finger at the bleeding man. Jafar glowed, and let out a horrible laugh. The room shook like crazy. The ground turned into sand and crumbled away,

revealing hot, molten lava below its surface. Aladdin, taking one last glance at Jasmine, jumped down without hesitation. Sora glanced at everyone. "Ready?" They shook their heads,

and jumped down.

They landed on a pillar and looked around. "Where is he?" Aladdin asked. "He's in here somewhere," Youko mumbled. Laughter was heard behind them. Jafar rose out of the lava, arms

crossed. "This is it! The power I've sought for so long!" He boomed. Meanwhile, Iago the parrot, flew across the room. Sora got an idea and whispered something to the rest. Youko,

Donald and Aladdin smiled. Goofy, El and Kyle nodded. "Now!" Sora yelled. He charged at Jafar, along with Donald and Aladdin. "Your going down Jafar!" Aaddin yelled. "You foolish little

rat!" Jafar picked up a molten lava ball and threw it at them. The rolled out of the way.

Meanwhile, Youko, El, Kyle and Goofy went after Iago. "Freeze!" El yelled, throwin shards of ice at him. He squawked and flew towards Jafar. Kyle jumped off of Goofy and sunk into the

shadows. She reappeared in front of the bird and slashed at him. "Watch it ya no good heartless! Attack them!" But she didn't listen. She sent him flying back towards Goofy. Jafar

looked over, but only for a second because Donald and Youko performed fire spells at him. He swiped at them with his hands, knocking them off of the platform. "Donald! Youko!" Sora

yelled. Everyone gasped. He was about to run over there, but Jafar stopped him.

"With this power, the universe is mine to rule!" He picked up another lava ball, three times bigger than the last and held it above his head. "Though…before moving on to anything

elaborate, I think a little house cleaning is in order," He aimed it at them. "Vanish maggots!"

"No Jafar! You're the one that's got to go!" Sora yelled, holding up his lamp. The genie dropped his ball. "W-when did you-?!" Aladdin El and Goofy helped Youko and Donald up, who

smiled victoriously.

"Into the lamp Genie! Your bound to serve your master and my commands are absolute right?" Sora smirked. "This cant b-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Jafar screamed as he was forcefully

sucked back into the Lamp. "This cannot be! This is preposterous!" He boomed. "HEY! LET ME GO JAFAR!" Iago screamed as Jafar grabbed onto him, pulling him into the lamp as well.

Sora grinned and shook it. "How do you like your new house boys?" "Damnit! Why did I get sucked in too?!" Iago screamed from inside. "Hey you cant say that! This is a DISNEY rpg

fanfic game thing!" "Oh shut up Jafar!" "Why you little-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A paper floated down and hi Sora in the face. "Eh? Whats…." He read it over. "Hey it's the Ansem repor-" "SORA!" Everyone tackled him, but El, who looked deep in thought. '_I wonder _

_what's for dinner….' _Genie gave him a noogie. "You did it! Excellent work buddies!" he cheered. "Wouldn't have been able to guess by looking atcha' that there's a brain in there

somewhere!" Donald grinned. Sora twitched. "Care to repeat that?" he asked, darkly. Genie took the lamp from Sora's hands. "This lamp should be-" he magically created a shovel and

started digging into the earth. "Buried!" Youko smiled and hugged Kyle.

Carpet flew into the cave and stopped in front of them. "C'mon! Lets get Jasmine!" Aladdin said, scurrying onto it. Genie picked up Sora while the rest jumped onto carpet. It flew up to

the first room they fought Jafar and looked around. "S-she's not here?" Youko could feel the weight of despair crash down onto her. "Jasmine!" Aladdin called out, looking around, but

she was gone, and Youko couldn't pinpoint her scent. "No…" El looked up. "Maybe we can eat noodles…."

The keyhole glowed as did Sora's key blade. The light shot into the keyhole and a gold light showered over it. The keyhole vanished and the cave began to shake.

"Woah! We'd better get outta here!" Goofy exclaimed, putting his shield over his head. "Hurry up!" El yelled, pushing Aladdin towards the carpet. "Jasmine!" he screamed. "Its no use

Aladdin! Jasmine's gone! She's been taken to another world!" Sora yelled, yanking him on. Genie put Youko on his shoulder and they sped off.

Sora used his key blade, to smash any rocks that came there. He missed one however, and carpet jerked violently, Goofy felt it disappear underneath him and gawked.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUK!" "GOOFY?!?!?!?!" Sora screamed, eyes wide as plates and Goofy fell. "Genie! Please rescue him!" Aladdin screamed. "Alright but that's technically your second

wish." Genie said. "Whatever!" Genie zapped Goofy and he stopped, inches away from the lava, and flew back onto the carpet. "Thanks buddy!" "No prob."

…..

Donald was NOT happy, He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Sora's explanation. "I'm sorry, but I had to get him to snap outta it," Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Im begging

you guys! Take me to this other world you were talking about!" Aladdin pleaded. Everyone looked down. "I'm sorry but we cant…It's breaking the law, and breaking it has dire

consequences. We cant take folks from one word to another," Donald explained. Aladdin sighed and looked down. "Well I guess your right about things getting chaotic if people could

just cross worlds like that…" Genie flew over to him and slapped him on the back. "Cheer up! You still have one wish left remember?" Aladdin's eyes widen at this. "But Genie…" "Its ok!

Just say find Jasmine! Your wish is my command!" the blue man grinned. Aladdin nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. I wish…" Genie cracked his knuckles. "…For your freedom." Aladdin finished.

"Al…." a purple light appeared around him and swirled around him. Everyone watched in amazement as the light flew around him and popped like firecracker. The genie's tail

disappeared and in its place, two legs appeared. The gold bracelets around his wrist disappeared.

"But Al….!" "A deal's a deal Genie. From now on, you're your own master!" Aladdin smiled. "But…if you can, it'd be great if you went along with them and help them find Jasmine." "Pft!

Sorry Al. Im through taking orders from others." Genie turned around and crossed his arms, then quickly turned back and grinned. "But a favor! Now that's entirely different." He winked

and hugged him. "After all, we're pals!"

Youko walked up to Aladdin and took his hand. "I promise we'll find her. And we'll make sure she comes back to you safe and sound." she said, with a determined look. "Yeah! " Sora

grinned. El nodded and Donald and Goofy smiled. "Thanks guys. Im counting on you," Aladdin smiled back.

--------------

Chibi: *falls down* xux


End file.
